The Evil Within
by FrostyRocks13
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella go back in time and meet the young inventor's ancestor, Dr. Phineastein. But they later regret encountering him, for underneath the boy's creative ambition, is a shattered mind that is corrupted with madness. Rated T for alcohol use and minor swearing. Review please!
1. The Time Travelers' Platypus

**A/N**

**Guess who's back?! Time to continue the KIUN saga!**

**Sadly, this won't focus on Jack and Vanessa's world in this one, but I promise we'll go back to that dimension soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Finally! It's complete, my entire life's work!", the mad scientist cried insanely underneath his welding mask. With a steady hand, he took a long black tong and presented his creation high in the air. The man tore the mask off and threw it against the laboratory floor, revealing an uncanny smile on the doctor's face that depicted that he wasn't all there. The creation was a perfectly polished golden compass, almost the size of a giant cookie.

"It's so beautiful...", the pale man whispered disturbingly while inspecting it side by side to examine it's perfection,"The entire world is under my control.", he muttered to himself with the same sickly grin plastered on.

"Is the compass finished yet, master?", a dimwitted, muscular, and hairy man called from the back of the room. The scientist flashed a glare at his assistant and shouted,

"It's not a compass, you idiot! It's the first ever time traveling device known to man!" He opened the clasp and revealed a circle of dates inscribed onto tiny sections on the brim of the device,

"All I have to do is position the needle on a certain date, twist the knob to a certain time, then push it and...", the scientist did exactly so and left the room with a flash of bright light following behind. Seconds later, he reappeared in the exact same spot,

"Is the compass finished yet, master?", the bigger man asked again.

"Eureka!", the doctor cried triumphantly,"Think of all the possibilities, Talbo. I could bring back the dinosaurs and terrorize the innocent who stand before me. I could bring back the Chinese warriors who blundered villages and mauled every man who stood in their way. I could go into the future and use every tyrannical human being on earth for allies! Time and the world now belongs to me! All mine!",the scientist broke out in an evil cackle. Tears rolled down his face as Talbo watched scratching his head confusingly and realizing,

"But what if you have to be at the same location as that dictator guy is at that specific time? You might just end up in the same exact spot if you stay put there.", The mad scientist ceased his laughing and glared at Talbo,"Oh wait! You could use the teleporter thingy to take it there first! But then you'd already be there, and it kinda renders the whole thing redundant again, doesn't it?" An awkward silence followed; Talbo shrugged innocently with a goofy grin on his face.

"That's it, Talbo!", the scientist exclaimed,"I don't want to hear any more of your idiotic banter." The doctor walked menacingly up to the brute, who's eyes went wide with fear,

"I think your tongue would look quite nice displaying on my shelf, don't you think?", Talbo screamed when two mechanical arms slammed him on a medical table. Two metal clasps held his thick ankles and wrists to the medal as a scissor came closing in towards his lips. Two other hands ripped open his mouth and Talbo let out a final ear piercing screech.

"Can we skip this part? I'm still a little queasy after what happened last week.", Ferb confessed while squinting his eyes.

"Are you serious? Ferb, you can see the fake rubber on the tongue! And I bet you five bucks that's ketchup!", Phineas cried, smiling a little at his brother's cowardliness.

"I would've never expected Ferb getting nervous at this part; I honestly thought you'd be the one, Phineas.", Perry said to the boy while lying comfortably on his lap.

"Hey!", Phineas exclaimed,"I can take looking at gore just fine! It's Ferb that's being the big sissy." Ferb nudged his brother hard in the ribs and told him,

"After what I saw in the Skoore's dungeon, I don't think I could watch horror movies ever again. I felt like I was in one, actually!" Phineas hugged his knees as memories of the terrible Skoore's flooded his mind,

"Can we stop talking about it?", he pleaded quietly.

"_Please.", _Perry sternly said,"The last thing I need is having images of you two getting hurt; they'll haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Aw...", Phineas replied pitifully. He propped his elbow against the arm of the couch and stroked his pet softly. Perry purred with delight and closed his eyes to enjoy the relaxation.

"Alright, it's over now Ferbo. You can stop being a sissy.", Phineas playfully nudged the boy; they both smiled and continued watching the movie.

"Now that I have your complete attention,", the mad doctor sneered. Talbo's lips were stitched shut with sew as he fearfully listened to his master,"It's time to time travel!" He pushed the knob and a flash of bright light encircled around them. An echo of evil laughter trailed off in the distance as they both disappeared. The words 'To be Continued' flashed on the screen and the TV went black. Ferb placed the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and got to his feet,

"You want to watch the second half? Or are you going to pass out after the opening credits?", Ferb asked teasingly as he replaced the VHS tape with the other film. Phineas cocked his head to the side and grinned,

"That sounds like a challenge."

"To you it is.", Ferb remarked. Phineas stuck his tongue out and the British boy rolled his eyes. Ferb plopped back on the couch and wrapped himself in the warm blanket.

"I bet I can make it through the whole thing!", the inventor declared.

"I highly doubt it.", Perry muttered under his breath.

"Who's side are you on!?", Phineas cried at the platypus, his hands raising up.

"Phineas, who are you talking to?", a voice called out from the other side of the room. Phineas bit his lip when he saw his mother standing right next to the television, her eyes narrowing. Phineas focused his eyes on Perry; his eyes were crossed and he chattered like the average pet that he'd always masquerade. He looked at Ferb and said quickly,

"Ferb of course. We're betting to see who can stay up the latest."

"I guess that means you're planning to watch sci-fi movies the entire night, then.", Linda smiled as she folded her arms. The boys nodded. She sighed,

"Alright, fine by me.", she turned to go to her bedroom,"Good night, boys. See you in the morning."

"Night mom!", they both dismissed as their mother climbed up the stairs.

"Nice cover.", Perry complimented, uncrossing his eyes.

"Thanks.", Phineas replied dryly,"We need to be more careful. It's gonna be hard getting used to your constant chattering."

"Oh, right, _I'm _the chatterbox!", Perry exclaimed while rolling his eyes. Phineas giggled as Ferb shook his head.

"Amusing. Hey, when you fall asleep, does that mean Perry and I have to drag you to bed?" Phineas hit his brother with the pillow,

"Let's just watch the movie.", Ferb chuckled and watched the film quietly with his brother, who was determined to stay awake the whole night.

* * *

"Phineas. Phineas? Phineas!", Candace cried while shaking her brother awake. Phineas groggily opened his eyes and yawned,

"Huh?"

"Get up. It's my turn to watch some T.V.", she said flatly as she got him to his feet. His eyes were half open as he stumbled to get upstairs and to his room.

"Ferb wants you by the way.", Candace told him as she surfed the channels to find something interesting.

"Hmm? Okay.", Phineas muttered softly. Only half awake, he climbed the stairs on all fours and made his way to the bathroom. He washed his face and felt refreshed again. He yawned again and opened his door to his room where he found Ferb combing his hair. In the mirror, Ferb smugly smiled,

"Morning, sunshine!" Phineas was confused at first; the recollection of last night came back and he slapped his forehead,

"Aw man!", he cried. He fiercely pulled out a fresh set of clothes and started changing,

"It's not so bad. You fell asleep once the action started kicking in. I never thought I'd see a film where Hitler and dinosaurs are taking over the world." Phineas ignored his brother and grudgingly pulled his shirt over his head. He saw Perry stretching his back on his bed spread and scolded,

"You could have woke me up, y'know?" Perry rolled onto his back and faced his owner,

"Sorry Phinny, I fell asleep myself. Ferb carried me up when the movie was over." Phineas gave his brother a glare. Ferb pulled an innocent face and clasped his hands against his cheek,

"You looked so peaceful, I just didn't want to disturb you.", he teased. Phineas rolled his eyes with a smile threatening to spread on his face,

"Better luck next time, Phin.", Perry encouraged. Phineas went to grab his shoes when he saw the wooden dove balancing on his dresser. He stopped in mid-step and stared at the little device that could cross dimensions and space itself. It's been a week since the group had last seen Jack and Vanessa in their incredible dimension. He always wondered if they had forgotten about them...

_"He's staring at it again.", _Ferb whispered to Perry. The agent raised his eyes with concern and crawled farther up on Phineas's bed,

"Do you think they'll ever need us again? What if we just so happened destroyed the only evil that they'll ever come across?", Phineas wondered worriedly without taking his eyes off the invention.

"You can't destroy evil, Phineas.", Perry told him,"It comes in all shapes and sizes, and it's always coming back. As much as the world wants it gone, it's going to be out there for us to overcome, like it or not." Phineas said nothing as Perry continued,

"Just give it some time. Vanessa and Jack can handle things by themselves, and when the measures are desperate, they'll just call us for help."

"He's right.", Ferb added while putting a hand on his brother's shoulder,"They're not going to call us for only killing one monster. When they're in serious trouble, they need our attributes and abilities to help."

"And besides, how can they forgot you two?", Perry asked with a grin,"You guys are the brightest, smartest, and charismatic human beings that I'm proud to be a pet of." Phineas blushed at the compliment. Suddenly, a beeping sound was erupting from Perry's wrist.

"Well, duty calls.", the platypus declared as he placed his fedora on his head and rushed to the side of a wall.

"Bye Perry!", the boys called with a wave. Agent P gave them a salute as his back pressed against the wall. A small section of the wall rotated where Perry stood; when it came back to it's regular position, Perry had disappeared.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that.", Ferb reluctantly said. Phineas chuckled as he stuffed the dove in his pocket,

"No matter. Besides, I already know what we're going to do today.", he told his stepbrother. Ferb's eyes lightened up and he anticipated for his brother to continue,

"We're going to recreate a time travel compass!", the inventor cried.

"Um, Phineas. Did you forget about the time travel machine at the museum?", Ferb brought up.

"Well, the compass is portable for one thing. And didn't you hear? Some bandits tried to steal it for value and accidentally set it off again. They could be stuck in any time in history!", Phineas informed.

"Ah yes, I remember now. But must we forget our last experience with recreating something from that film genre?", Ferb said with his eye raised. Phineas stared at the floor sheepishly and mumbled,

"It's not our fault that Candace tripped. How were we supposed to know that they would switch brains going in at the same time!? And besides, Candace is watching T.V and Perry's out on his mission with Doofenshmirtz. There's no way things can go wrong again." Ferb scratched his chin and thought about this,

"Alright. I guess there's no harm." Phineas smiled enthusiastically. Ferb suddenly stopped himself and scratched his head,

"The question now is where to visit."

"Don't you mean _when_ to visit?", Phineas forced out, nudging his brother with his eyebrows wiggling. Ferb stared at him dully before rolling his eyes,

"Ha, ha, ha.", the England lad suddenly bowed respectfully and asked in a proper manner,"Be my guest, Dr. Phineastein,for you are the mastermind of this project, you should choose the time period." Phineas laughed contently at his goofball of a brother. He stopped abruptly,his eyes suddenly widening,

"Dr. Phineastein, huh?", A light bulb popped in his head and Ferb smirked,

"I think father has an old compass we could use."

"Then what are we waiting for!?", Phineas cried while pulling his brother out of the room,"Let's get that compass!"

* * *

Isabella skipped across the street, immensely excited to see what the inventing duo had planned for the day. She also was a little anticipated to ask her crush something that's been on her mind since last week. Isabella walked up the driveway and headed towards the fence door. To her surprise, the sound of sparks igniting and metal clanking was coming from the garage. She peeked her head in and smiled,

"Whatcha' Doin?", she asked sweetly. Phineas lifted his welding mask and greeted her with a grin,

"Hey Izzy! C'mere, we're almost done with it!" Isabella ran over and saw Ferb twisting a gear onto a golden compass.

"Cool! Is that a compass?", she asked.

"Well, not exactly. Ferb just has to add some finishing touches and then we'll explain it to ya.", Phineas told her. He slammed the mask over his face again and continued working. Isabella inhaled deeply and let out a shaking sigh; she came nearer to him and began,

"Hey, Phineas? Remember when I first saved you from getting executed by the Skoore's last week?"

"Yea?", Phineas replied, though it was barely audible.

"Well, remember when you wanted to tell me something really important when you found out I wasn't dead?", Phineas lifted his mask again and looked at her confusingly,

"No, actually. I don't remember that, but you said it was important?" Isabella sighed,

"Yea, I cut you off so that we could save Perry and Ferb." Phineas shrugged innocently,

"Sorry, Isabella. I have no idea what you're talking about." Isabella bit her lip; however, she tried to hide her disappointment with a fake smile,

"Never mind. It probably wasn't that important."

"Hey Isabella? Can you get me that screw over there?", Phineas asked pointing to the tool box on the work bench. The Fireside Girl nodded and went over to fetch it. Ferb lifted his mask and eyed his brother suspiciously,

"Did you really forget? Or are you just making up excuses to hide your feelings?", he asked sternly.

"Sorta. Kind of. Not really.", Phineas stuttered, his eyes shifting nervously. He did try to remember, but the memories of that day were blurry. Half of him deep down knew that whatever he had to say was important.

"Here's the screw.", Isabella gave the screw to her crush,

"Thank you!", he emphasized kindly. He inserted the screw into the creation and rubbed his palms together excitedly,

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...", the creation rose high in the air on a platform as the inventor announced,

"The Time Travel Compass!", Confetti spouted out of nowhere as the stepbrothers presented their invention with gleaming smiles. Isabella awed at the sight,

"Wait a sec. Didn't you guys already travel through time?", she realized.

"Well, that was an accident; we just wanted to fix it up and the next thing we knew we were being chased by a T-Rex.", Phineas explained to her,"And apparently that time machine was stolen, so we're giving the whole travelling through time expedition another chance."

"So how does this time machine work?", the girl asked with excitement rushing through her veins. Phineas grinned at those key words,

"Inspired from our favorite movie series, this device can travel through time in a snap!", Ferb opened the clasp and revealed the inside; tiny sections of the brim were inscribed with numerous years that trailed all the way back to 500 B.C. Underneath all the year numbers were the months, and the date numbers followed after of course. The golden needle of the compass shimmered in the sunlight; the compass itself looked like a long lost treasure. Isabella was distracted however, by the tiny computer screen that sat in the middle of the entire invention,

"What does that do?", she asked as she pointed to it.

"Well, y'know how sometimes you want to travel to a different country in that time period, let's say... ancient Egypt?", Phineas began, "All you have to do is name the location you want to go after you set the time period, and boom you're there!" A risky opportunity hatched inside Isabella's mind as she smiled seductively,

"Maybe we can visit 1930's Paris, France.", she suggested softly while batting her eyes,"I heard it's so romantic." Phineas didn't even bat an eye,

"That sounds cool, but I have a better location! Maybe next time, Izzy.", he declared. Isabella narrowed her eyes and scowled in disappointment.

"Fine.", she grumbled,"Where should we go?", she asked again, but more sweetly.

"Ferb's grandpa once told us a story about his many great uncle Ferbgor. He and his partner Dr. Phineastein would create all these cool monsters for fun just like we do with our inventions.", Phineas told her.

"So...He's an evil scientist?", Isabella asked worriedly. Phineas shook his head,

"No, no, no. He's just as nice and good spirited as we are today.", he reassured,"He's just interested in making monsters than inventing." Isabella shrugged. After all, this was basically another Phineas that they were talking about.

"Heh. I guess all Phineas's are the same.", she chuckled.

"It's true. Imagination runs in the family! ", the inventor said,"Alright, ready to go?" Isabella nodded with a smile spreading her face.

"Let's go the backyard where there's more elbow room.", Phineas suggested and the group did exactly that. Back inside the house, the red-headed teenager was bringing a bowl full of popcorn back to the couch,

"Y'know, maybe I should take a load off.", Candace told herself as she carefully walked out of the kitchen,"I'm sure the boys aren't up to any troub-" She stopped herself when she saw the three kids through the glass sliders. They were all gaping at a golden machine that shimmered in the sunlight. Candace gasped and dropped the popcorn bowl. Kernels and buttered delights were scattered all over the floor as she pulled on her hair,

"Phineas and Ferb!", she cried. She ran towards the back door just as Phineas asked,

"Ready Ferb?", Ferb placed the needles on the correct date; June 7th, 1875. He gave his brother a thumbs up as Phineas said to the tiny computer,

"Gimmelshtump, Drusselstein!" The location popped up on the tiny screen in bright green as a woman's robotic voice said,

"Location identified. Preceding time period transfer." A white light began to grow from the compass as the group huddled together. At that moment, Candace slammed open the door and screamed,

"Phineas!? What are you doing?"

"Oh hi Candace!", the three of them waved,"We're travelling through time!"

"Again!?", the teenager cried; the recollection of the last time travel made her even more enraged.

"Bye!", Phineas dismissed as they faded into the light.

"No! Stop!", Candace ran to catch up with them, but by fate's chance, she was too late. The three disappeared in a flash and left Candace running into the tree. She got to her feet dizzily and narrowed her eyes,

"Very clever, boys. But I can play your games.", she folded her arms and stood proudly in the grass,"I'll just stay right here and not move from this very spot." Candace slyly grinned in her guarantee that she will surely bust the boys this time.

"They'll be back. They always come back.", she informed herself as she waited for Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb to return.

* * *

**A/N**

**Oh Candace...**

**Best part about writing this chapter was Phineas and Ferb's brother moments. They don't show normal brotherly banter on the show that much and I really wished they did. They're not being mean to each other, they're just goofing around and having fun. Y'know, acting like boys!**

**And yea, I realized just as I was posting the last chapter to my last story that I didn't establish Phineas's attempt at his reveal moment during Chapter 18 (If you don't know what I'm talking about...then that's okay.) Well I did it here and Phineas is gonna be a little more oblivious this time around. Hope I cleared things up. **

**Time to meet Phineastein in Chapter 2!**


	2. Meeting with the Past

"Phineas? Are you sure we're in the right place?", Isabella asked while looking around.

"Well, Grandpa Fletcher did describe his story in muted color.", Phineas informed while also observing his surroundings. A small, dirty village cornered around them with houses that were all painted with deep browns and grays. The grass was as brown as the dirt itself; flowers and beauty were amiss from it's presence. The villagers could have easily been camouflaged into the buildings with all of them wearing colorless gowns and cloaks. The people passed by the three of them in a sea of grey; few turned their heads but others walked along with no heed.

"Gosh.", Phineas said aloud,"I didn't expect Drusselstein to be so dreary in this time period."

"Well, this _is _the Victorian Era.", Ferb told him,"I bet London is far worse." Thunder boomed in the distance as dark clouds began forming from above.

"Ah-oh. We better find shelter.", Phineas suggested. The three of them began wandering through the village to find an available building. But the storm came sooner than they thought, and a downpour of rain came over the country. They managed to head inside a cloak shop before they were entirely soaked.

"Good thing we went in here.", Phineas said as he examined the racks of brown cloaks.

"Phineas. We don't have any money, how do you expect us to get these?", Isabella asked questionably. Phineas pondered for a moment; he noticed a tailor mending a hat at the counter and he smiled,

"Excuse me sir..." The tailor looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the young inventor come before him. His hand shook rapidly and the sewing needle fell to the floor.

"My god...", he muttered as sweat trickled down his brow. Phineas didn't notice as he continued happily,

"My friends and I need cloaks for the storm. We don't have any money, but if you want we can just borrow them until the rain clears up." The tailor shifted his eyes nervously to Ferb and Isabella. They waved friendly to him and the color drained from the man's face.

"Su-Su-Sure.", he stuttered through his thick German accent,"T-T-Take wha-whatever you like. On the, h-house." Phineas raised his eyebrow suspiciously. He looked back at his brother and best friend; the both of them shrugged.

"Um...Thanks!", Phineas exclaimed with a grin spreading his face. The three of them scoured the racks and the tailor fled the shop from the back. Moments later, the three exited the shop, covered from head to toe in long brown cloaks,

"Well that was odd.", Isabella brought up as she looked back at the shop.

"Indeed.", Ferb muttered suspiciously. Phineas headed out into the streets and cried,

"Let's go! A little rain isn't going to stop us." Isabella and Ferb looked at each other and shrugged again. However they placed smiles on their faces and headed after Phineas. They walked farther north where they met at a tiny bridge that crossed a small brook.

"It's just a little farther up.", Phineas told them as they crossed the bridge.

"Phineas, there's something that I should bring up.", Isabella informed the boy,"What if the compass gets into the wrong hands? What if someone figures out how to work it and uses it to their own advantage?" Phineas reassuringly placed a hand on her shoulder; she blushed warmly as he said,

"It's okay, Izzy. I was thinking of that too, so we made a few adjustments. We made the compass voice activated to my voice, and my voice alone. Unless the computer hears my voice when speaking a location, no one can make it work." Isabella smiled with relief,

"Nice.", she said with a wink. Phineas smiled; he blushed a little and patted his pocket to feel his invention safely tucked in. During their merry stroll over the bridge, the children didn't notice the villagers staring at them as they entered the woods. Murmuring and whispers filled the air; Ferb turned his head and saw half of them gasp. He raised his brow suspiciously and almost knocked into Isabella.

"Sorry.", she apologized,"There's a fork in the road." Ferb peeked from her side; indeed there was. Just in the entrance of the woods were two pathways that led to opposite directions. On the right side of the fork, a young girl with cream colored hair was clutching to a low branch of a tree. She took a hand and reached for a wet apple hanging high above. Her hand grappling the bark slipped free and she fell into a mud puddle. The three ran over to her aid,

"Are you okay?", Isabella asked running over. The girl flicked her hands in disgust; she squinted her eyes through the rain to make out the strangers,

"I think so. Say, haven't I met you-", she gasped when she saw Phineas. His face filled with concern as her pupils dilated into tiny dots.

"What's wrong?", he asked. The girl didn't respond; Phineas softly stared at her,

"Here.", he struck his hand out to her and she screamed. The girl backed all the way up to the tree and cried,

"Don't touch me! Go away!", Phineas struck back, a little hurt by her words.

"What? We're not going to hurt you. We're trying to help-", Phineas said as he came nearer,

"No! Go back to your castle and leave us all alone!", the girl jabbed her finger down the path. Phineas began to protest again just as Ferb grabbed both of their hands and ran down the path. Isabella and Phineas didn't resist, though the inventor was utterly confused at what was going on. He looked back to find the girl, but the curtain of rain blocked his view. They continued to run through the woods for a couple of minutes. The rain started to clear up when they reached the end of the pathway.

What they saw was bewildering. Down a long curvy path was a huge black iron gate. The gate was guarding a large, black castle that stood intensely in front of the full moon. Lightening crackled closely by near the ominous domain. Dr. Phineastein's castle was within their reach. All of them walked up to the gate with their hearts beating excitedly. Phineas grinned,

"C'mon. We're almost there!", he began to open the gate with a strong pull of his hands. Ferb grasped his arm sternly and warned,

"Wait.", Phineas looked at his brother impatiently,

"What?"

"Look Phineas. I have a bad feeling about this.", Ferb told him with worry sparking in his eyes,"Didn't you see the reactions of the villagers when they saw us? That girl thought you were going to kill her!", he jabbed his fingers back at the woods. Phineas said nothing as Isabella cut in,

"Something's wrong, Phin. I think your many great grand uncles have done something to these people." Phineas gaped in shock and tore his hand away from Ferb,

"What?! You've got to be kidding me! It's like you said earlier, Isabella.", Phineas protested,"This is basically another me, except he makes monsters instead of inventions."

"That's the point, Phineas.", Ferb said,"We don't know much about our ancestors. What if they did turn evil? Judging by the way these people look at you, I'd say that you were a monster." Phineas stared at his brother with his mouth gaping open,

"You honestly think that I could turn evil..."

"Not you, Phinny! This is a dark time period.", Isabella exclaimed,"Anything could have happened to your uncle that turned him-" Phineas narrowed his eyes at the both of them. Isabella placed a hand over her mouth and went silent. The inventor looked back at the castle with his hands grasping the gate again,

"Seriously you guys.", he scolded,"You know me well enough to doubt that I would go down that path."

"I know, Phineas. But what if-", Ferb protested; Phineas cut him off with a glare and cried,

"What if!? What if a satellite crashes into the house, Ferb? What if Doofenshmirtz actually takes over the Tri-State Area? What if!?" Ferb fell silent.

"Anything can happen, Ferb. That's why we take risks and do these kinds of things. Discovering the unknown is up our ally, bro. So, if Phineastein really is evil, then it's a risk that I'll have to take. Alone if I have to.", Phineas pronounced. Ferb's ears perked up and he shook his head,

"You're not going alone.", he came to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder,"You're right. I'm just worried for you, need we forget what happened last time...", Ferb reminded sternly. Phineas blocked the bad memories of the Skoores from his mind and said nothing. Isabella came forward,

"I'll go..." She took Phineas's hand and he smiled brightly. She raised her other one to Ferb. He stared at it hesitantly; Phineas's eyes shone with plea and Ferb sighed reluctantly. He slowly took Isabella's hand and said lastly,

"We'll all go." A warm, fuzzy feeling embraced around the group as Phineas chuckled,

"That's more like it! Now we just gotta get in...", With all of their strength that they could muster, the three of them pulled the mighty gate open. It gave off an ear piercing squeak as they did so until it could open as far as it could go. Phineas broke into a sprint on the gravel with Isabella and Ferb following behind. Catching their breath, they made it to the moat where the drawbridge was already down. The storm was nearly sprinkles of rain once Phineas knocked on the humongous Victorian doors.

"Hello?", Phineas called out as he knocked,"Dr. Phineastein?", After a third knock, the door slowly creaked open. The kids looked at each other questionably. Phineas took a deep breath and walked into the castle. The door stood ajar as Ferb and Isabella followed with their hearts thumping in their chest. Everything was pitch black; the only sound was coming from the trickling of raindrops on the roof. The only light was given from the full moon outside.

"Looks like he's not home.", Ferb informed while pulling his hood off.

"Dr. Phineastein? Constance? Hello!", Phineas bellowed; his calls echoed eerily off the walls and down the halls of the domain. Phineas opened his mouth to call again; the door suddenly slammed shut, trapping the three in darkness. They yelped in surprise and panic,

"Izzy! Open the door!", Phineas yelled at the top of his lungs. The clanks of the metal handles and the bangs against the wood echoed off the walls,

"They won't budge!", Isabella cried,"AHHHH!"

"Isabell-AH!", Phineas shrieked; Something, or someone, grabbed him by the feet and was hanging his flailing body downwards like a rag doll. Phineas kicked and swatted his hands in all directions as he cried,

"Put me down!", Blood rushed to his head as he felt himself rising higher and higher from the concrete floor. A low, growl hissed near Phineas's ears and he gasped,

"_**Master...Hate...INTRUDERS!",** _a booming, snarl bellowed from the darkness. Phineas recoiled in fear as Isabella's frantic voice cried,

"Phineas! What do we do?!"

"I don't know!", Phineas replied with fear,"Maybe it's friendly?"

"**Intruders...Must...Kill..."**, the monstrous voice bellowed again; it even chuckled evilly.**  
**

"Yea. He's friendly alright!", Ferb remarked with attitude. The thing growled angrily and breathed heavily on Ferb's face. Ferb winced with fear, expecting the thing to claw his cheek off,

"Stop!", an extremely familiar voice bestowed farther away. The rumbling growls stopped quickly and Ferb opened his eyes. Footsteps were heard padding the floor; an ominous glow of light bounced it's way toward them. A faint lighted candle came into view, showing only little of the stranger's face. But it didn't matter to the group; just by hearing the voice, they already knew who it was. The eyes of the stranger narrowed intensely,

"Follow me, Crotar.", he ordered sternly and began walking deeper into the castle. Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb felt their head spin while being carried upside down, following the faint glow of the candle light. Fear engulfed the inventor's spirit as he felt himself getting nauseous,

"Where's he taking us?", Isabella quivered quietly. Phineas saw the edges of a staircase from the candle's glow,

"I don't know.", Phineas replied,"Hey mister...", Phineas timidly began, hoping to get some answers from this person,"Who are you? Where are you taking us?" The stranger, of whom they thought was Phineastein, ignored the boy's question with a cold shush. He came to a halt where he slowly opened a door at the end of the stairway. Light poured into the darkness as the stranger and Crotar walked in. It was a laboratory; machinery, chemicals, and electricity drifted in the air. Body parts of various types of creatures piled old bookcases against the old walls. A medical table with flimsy leather straps stood promptly with lightning crackling above in the sky. And there, standing in the center of it all, was Dr. Phineastein .

The children tried their hardest not to gasp. It was really him, and he looked just like they've always imagined. Matted, red hair covered his pale face and dark sunken eyes. He attired a black gown with a long white apron that was splatted with blood drops. His gloved hands trembled tensely as he focused his attention on his captives. When he locked his gaze with Phineas, the candle stick dropped to the floor and he yelped.

"Wait! We're not going to hurt you!", Phineas reassured with a cry. Phineastein fell to the floor and stared petrified at the boy. He noticed Ferb and Isabella hanging there as well and began to hyperventilate,

"T-T-This i-is im-im- im-poss-ssible!", Phineastein stuttered, shaken at the madness of seeing another copy of himself.

"No it's not.", Phineas stayed calm and explained their situation,"I'm Phineas, this is my best friend Isabella, and my step-brother Ferb.", Phineastein's ears perked up at Ferb's name and became silent," This is gonna sound crazy, but we're from the future. I'm your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-", Phineas stopped himself and pondered for a minute,

"Great.", Ferb added to help.

"Thanks. Great-great grand nephew!", Phineas finally finished. Phineastein stared at them with wide eyes as Ferb added,

"What he said, but I'm Ferbgor's great grand nephew." Phineastein laid on the floor, his eyes twitching as Phineas continued,

"We mean you no harm. Ferb and I made a time travelling compass and we wanted to meet you and Ferbgor.", Phineastein remained silent as the boy concluded,"Please, let us go and we'll explain more. I would never lie to anyone..." Phineastein's eyes were still dilated as he continued to gape in silence. Suddenly, he started laughing. It was a nervous laugh, but it came out small and timid. Phineastein suddenly burst into a loud cackle; it sounded like he completely lost his mind. The little doctor held his rib-cage as tears fell down his pale face. The group watched ambivalently as Phineastein rose to his feet,

"Tha...that's...", Phineastein cried out through his chuckles,"That's the craziest story I've ever heard!", Phineastein began to calm down; he wiped his eyes and sighed,

"Alright, Crator. Let 'em go.", he ordered. At once, Phineas felt the monster letting go of his legs. He fell head first to the floor and groaned with pain. He stood to his feet and found himself face to face with Crator. The group screamed at the sight of the beast. Its black, slimy head almost touched the ceiling; it had no face, all the key senses were apparently missing or hiding. Instead, he had a huge mouth, with teeth as sharp as knives and a green tongue that flicked with drool. Its entire body was grey with muscular abs like a regular human man. Excusing the fact that it had an extra arm stretching from his back, with sharp claws glinting in the light. It wore torn shorts on his bottom half, it would've worn shoes but it's feet were so big that it would be impossible to make any.

"Go back downstairs, Crator.", Phineastein commanded,"These aren't trespassers anymore, these are our guests for the night." Crator grunted as a response and began exiting the lab. On his way out, Phineas noticed his third arm retracting back into his skin. He shivered slightly,

"So, you're my nephew, eh?", Dr. Phineastein said curiously. The group sighed with relief and came to the scientist,

"That's right. Ferb's grandpa told us about you and Ferbgor entering your platypus monster in the best monster contest. So we became curious and wanted to meet you!", Phineas explained enthusiastically.

"Where is Ferbgor anyway?", Isabella asked with her brow raised. Color slightly drained from the ancestor's face as he tightly squeezed his hands,

"Uh, you know...He's gettin' stuff for me. He'll be along.", he mumbled to the floor. He quickly grinned and motioned the group to follow,

"Come, you must be exhausted from walking this long way..." He led the group to a small parlor in the back of his laboratory. A small couch greeted them with a table already set out with hot tea.

"Wow. For a mad scientist, he sure has a good taste in hospitality.", Ferb complimented as he set himself down. Phineastein sat himself in the big armchair across the table; he wiped his gloves on his blood stained smock and kindly asked,

"So you say you came here by a compass?" Phineas was pouring himself a cup of tea when he heard the doctor speak. His eyes sparked and he pulled out the device from his pocket.

"Here it is!", he presented, holding it out for his grand uncle to see. He opened the clasp,"These are all the dates. You can arrange them by year, month, and the day." Phineastein carefully took the compass from his hands and gazed at it with wide eyes,

"Amazing...", he muttered, entranced by the object,"How does it work?"

"You set the needle on the compass to the date that you want to visit. Then, you name the location that you want to go to this tiny screen.", Phineas explained as he pointed to the said features,"Viola! You're there!", Dr. Phineastein turned it over on it's side and examined it with a burning sensation,

"Just by any chance, you don't happen to have the blueprints for these, would you?" Ferb gave him a raised brow and asked,

"Why would you want to know?", Dr. Phineastein gave him a warm smile,

"I want to time travel, of course! Seeing the old world, meeting the famous historians that developed mankind-"

"Yeah! You and Ferbgor would love that!", Isabella spoke up after being silent for so long. Dr. Phineastein halted in his thoughts and suddenly locked his gaze onto Ferb. Tears formed in his eyes as he chuckled to himself,

"I believe he would...", he mumbled quietly. Tears rolled down his face; he bit his lip and laughed merrily as the tear drops splashed in his tea.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?", Phineas asked, concern filling his heart. He reached for his hand, but the doctor swatted it away. Phineastein wiped his eyes and cleared his throat,

"These are tears of joy, Phineas.", his great grand uncle relieved him in his proper manner,"I'm still trying to comprehend the miracle of time travel. Ferbgor and I have always dreamed of travelling the edges of space and time.", Phineastein gazed at the compass as one single tear fell upon it,"I thought it could never happen but...our nephews apparently proved us otherwise." Ferb stared at him suspiciously; somewhere underneath, he could tell that Phineastein was lying.

"Phineastein, where is Ferbgor?", Ferb asked. His question silenced the group, and all eyes were on the monster maker. Phineastein looked at the three of them; his eyes glinted with slight distraught. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Hey, do you hear that?", Isabella said before the ancestor could speak. The boys stopped to listen; sure enough, something loud was coming from outside. Various jeers and shouts echoed up the castle walls as the group ran to the nearest window. An angry mob was smashing through the gate with pitchforks, stakes, and fire. And leading the group, was the tailor and the girl from the forest.

* * *

**A/N**

**I personally loved this chapter. But there's sure to be more to come after this. ;)**

**Feels kinda weird having Phineastein talk more proper and mature like. But it's the 1800s, everyone was prim and proper at that period of time. But there's something more to him that he's hiding...**

**You have to wait till the next chapter to see how it all goes...**


	3. An Unexpected Rampage

Phineas's heart froze with fear as he watched the villagers tear down the gate,

"What are they doing?!", Isabella cried, her eyes overwhelmed with shock. Dr. Phineastein dully stared outside the window,

"They're the angry mob of course...", he told them with no emotion in his voice. The cries of the villagers grew louder and louder as each second past. The iron barrier couldn't hold much longer, and the group watched with horror as it came crashing down. The mob came marching up to the doors with the torches and pitch forks held higher in the night.

"That's odd. They haven't seen or heard of me since last month.", Phineastein pondered curiously,"I wonder what set them off..." Ferb nudged his brother roughly with a stern look; Phineas's face bloomed red as he sheepishly gazed at the floor,

"Well...we sorta grabbed their attention when we walked up here...", Phineastein turned around and gave his nephew a furious glare,

"They saw you!?"

"Well...yea...", Phineas trailed off as he scratched his ear,"They were acting kinda weird, though. They kept looking at me funny, as if I was going to burn the entire village to the ground." Phineastein's eyes widened on cue; his face softened and he quickly took Phineas by the hand,

"You have to get out of here...", he ordered as he led his nephew through the castle. Ferb and Isabella followed with no hesitation as Phineas raised his brow,

"Why? It's just the angry mob. I thought you and Ferbgor were used to them raging the castle.", he said.

"Exactly!", Phineastein cried as he led them down a dark hallway,"The villagers aren't fond of our monsters and inventions, if you haven't noticed."

"Well, just explain!", Isabella suggested while running,"They'll understand if we give it to them slowly..."

"Explain!? Ha!", the doctor laughed bitterly,"Once they know you're from the future, it won't be a happy ending for any us."

"What do you mean? What would they do to us?", Isabella intimidated. Dr. Phineastein raised his brow and teasingly smirked,

"I don't think you want to know..." The group looked at each other nervously, however they continued forward. They were back in the entrance hall; Crator was scratching his incredibly long claws on the stone when the door began pounding hard from the other side. The shrieks and cries of the angry mob echoed through the stone as Phineas's heart pulsed with fear while watching the door,

"What do we do?", A heavy noise, like something large being scooted over caught the boy's attention. He turned and saw a small trap door opening an exit on the stone wall. Phineastein was clutching a lever that appeared to be hiding behind purple drapes. The pounding became louder each second; Crator growled furiously and got to his feet, ready for his master's instructions,

"He's not going to hurt them, is he?", Isabella asked, apprehensively flicking her eyes back and forth from the door and the secret passageway.

"Oh no, no, no; he's just going to scare them off, that's all.", Phineastein answered quickly. Ferb narrowed his brow; for a mere second, he though he saw a spark of dishonesty in the uncle's eyes.

"I'm sorry your visit had to be cut so short.", the doctor apologized sincerely. He gave his nephew a firm shake; Phineas grinned as he friendly patted the scientist's back.

"Maybe we can see each other again...", Phineas told him with a smile.

"Some other time, perhaps.", Phineastein suggested,"Now hurry. This short tunnel will lead you to a hidden trail behind the castle." The group looked through the darkness; Isabella decided to lead as she went through first. Ferb quickly followed after her; he waved to his great grand uncle's master, though he did it halfheartedly. Phineas was about to chase after them,

"Wait!", Dr. Phineastein grabbed Phineas by the cloak's hood,"You can't leave without this!" Phineas turned and saw the compass gleaming in his gloved hand. Phineas sighed with relief,

"Thanks! Let me just take that and-", Phineastein clutched the boy's reaching hand. Phineas tried to break free, but his grip was curiously too strong.

"Give me the blueprints.", Phineastein calmly instructed.

"What!?", Phineas hissed; the more he yanked, the tighter the doctor squeezed,

"The blueprints! I don't know why Ferb is being so difficult with me, but I want to make a compass of my own...", Phineastein explained. Phineas gave his uncle a suspicious look,

"Why do you want it?"

"Like I said before. It's been our dream to travel through time! We don't have the advance technology that you two have.", Phineastein narrowed his brow,"And I'm not letting this opportunity slip away..." Phineas couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated,

"Phineas! C'mon, where are you!", Ferb's voice was heard, echoing through the tunnel. An ax sprung through the wooden door; cheers were heard as a hand punched through, feeling the door for the locked handle. Crator growled furiously though he stayed put. Phineas nearly jumped out of his skin; his wrist started turning red as Phineastein held on,

"You have the prints, don't you?", he asked, almost giggling. Phineas was frantically swatting his hand at his uncle,

"Let me go! Give me the compass!", he screamed; half of him wanted to bite his arm.

"Give me the blueprints and I'll hand over your invention.", the ancestor bargained, still having a calm monotone in his voice. Phineas's pupils dashed from the door to his uncle, who's eyes pleaded brightly.

"Give us the boy!", a voice screeched from outside. Phineas sighed bitterly; he pulled out a folded blueprint from his pocket and handed it to the young creator. Phineastein grinned like a crescent moon and released his grip. He quickly gave the compass to Phineas and led him into the tunnel,

"Goodbye...", Phineastein whispered, waving farewell. Phineas rubbed his wrist and narrowed his eyes,

"Good luck...", he whispered back and headed down the tunnel. The stone wall sealed shut as he ran down to find his friends. He ran for a couple of seconds until he felt his feet slid from the heels. Phineas yelped as he landed on his bottom and started sliding down in the darkness. A slither of light greeted him as he landed in a giant puddle of mud.

"Phineas! Where have you been?!", Ferb cried while helping his brother up. The three were on the far side of the castle, underneath a muddy part of the moat. The villagers were seen high atop on the drawbridge, yelling and pounding on the doors,

"We need to teach this monster a lesson!", the tailor cried with his torch raising high above his head. The crowd cheered with agreement,

"When we're done with him, it's back to the loony bin!", a woman cried with a chuckle. The crowd jeered and pounded on the door even harder. Isabella, Ferb, and Phineas watched helplessly; Phineas raised his eyebrow,

"Monster? The loony bin?", he queried curiously. Isabella grappled him by the shoulder and led her crush away from the bridge,

"They're probably talking about Crator...",she reassured him, though her tone said otherwise. Phineas looked back at the castle,

"Yeah, but..."

"Phineas, where's the compass?", Ferb asked sternly. Phineas handed him the slightly bruised creation; Ferb set the needle on the right date and gave it back to his brother. The group huddled together, waiting for Phineas to name the location. Phineas hesitated and gazed back at the dark domain,

"Maybe we should help him!", Phineas suggested,"He can't handle the mob by himself..."

"No, this is his battle. Besides, Ferbgor and Phineastein probably do this every week.", Isabella vetoed.

"And if the mob catches us, they're going to know that we're from the future and we'll all get in trouble.", Ferb reminded. Phineas sighed,

"2308 Maple Drive, Danville, Tristate Area...Backyard.", he announced dully to the computer,

"Location identified. Proceeding time travel transfer.", the computer said mechanically. A bright light surrounded the group once again. They disappeared in an instant, leaving behind the angry mob to pursue their rage against the unknown target.

* * *

"Annn-ny minute, now.", Candace sighed impatiently, hugging her knees and tapping her fingers against them. It's been over an hour after seeing her brothers disappear. Not only were they time travelling again, but she didn't know what time period they traveled to,

"Ugh, where are those dweebs? They better not bring home another caveman...", Candace hissed; memories of her last experience with a neanderthal made her shiver with disgust. Especially remembering the fact that she thought he was Jeremy. A sudden bright light ceased her thoughts as she squinted her eyes; when she re-opened them, she gasped,

"What the heck happened to you!?", Candace screamed with concern. The group was covered from head to toe in fresh mud which was splattered all over their cloaks,

"Hi Candace! We're fine, just got a bit dirty, that's all.", Phineas reassured.

"A bit!? You're filthy!", their sister cried. She came to her brothers and ordered,

"Okay, where's the compass thingy-ma-bob?"

"If it's alright with you, Candace, I think we should draw a bath to get rid of this filth.", Ferb suggested, staring at his mud-caked fingers. Candace put her hands on her hips,

"Fine. But you'll never wash away your crazy hair brained schemes...", she sneered,"They'll stick on you until the day I bust you two, once and for all." She walked back into the house, her head held high proudly. Phineas shrugged,

"Well, see you guys tomorrow! That was really fun!", Isabella dismissed as she came to the fence,

"Bye Izzy!", the brothers waved goodbye as their neighbor left the backyard. Ferb turned to the inventor and wiped a trail of mud along his long pointy nose,

"Race you to the shower...", Ferb smirked; he ran inside as Phineas cried out with a laugh,

"Not if I get there first!" He ran after his brother, laughing hysterically as he entered his home.

* * *

"And then there was an angry mob! But Phineastein showed us a trap door, and we escaped without the villagers suspecting a thing!", Phineas announced at the dinner table. Lawrence and Linda listened to their son's story, rolling their eyes amusingly. Perry, Ferb, and Candace believed every word of it.

"We wanted to help him, but I'm guessing he and Ferbgor have to deal with angry mobs every day, so we decided to go home.", Phineas concluded. Linda raised her brow teasingly,

"So the angry mob is like Candace then."

"Hey!", the teenager cried furiously. Ferb stifled a snicker as Phineas corrected,

"Not really, Phineastein has a sister like us, her name is Constance.", he explained,"And she's also their governess."

"Well, it looks like Grandpa Fletcher is tellin' stories again. It's a good thing there's someone fueling your imaginations boys.", Lawrence laughed as he ate a piece of chicken.

"A time travel compass, huh?", Linda chuckled,"Where do you boys come up with this stuff?" Candace growled to herself loudly. Linda narrowed her eyes,

"Candace...Is there something you like to share with us?" Candace was about to remark to her mother; she stopped and her eyes widened, an idea hatching,

"Yes, actually...", she grinned mischievously and slyly looked at Phineas,

"Phineas? Can I see the compass for a second...?", she asked with her eyes batting innocently. Phineas grinned,

"Sure!", he pulled the invention from his pocket and handed it to his sister. She swiped it away and gave it to her parents smugly. Lawrence and Linda examined it carefully. They opened the clasp and they gasped,

"My word! What amazing detail!", Lawrence cried with astonishment as he stared at the columns.

"This is incredible, you guys!", Linda marveled,"If I didn't know any better, I would believe this could actually work!"

"Um, hello!", Candace cried,"That's the point I'm trying to make here!", Down below, Perry rolled his eyes,

"Since when did her points lead to anything that made sense?", he remarked quietly. Phineas and Ferb silently giggled as Candace took the compass away from her parents,

"This _can_ work! Watch!", she declared. She stopped herself and gazed doubtfully at the machine. The chance of breaking it slipped her mind,

"Um, Phineas? Can you, uh..."

"Oh! Sure thing!", Phineas said. She gave him the compass with a smirk and he started setting the needle,

"When do you want it set?", he asked,"Ancient Egypt, Futuristic New York, ooh I know! How about the invention of the Ferris Wheel!", he excitedly suggested.

"Phineas, I wouldn't care if was the trippy hippy years, I just want it to work!", Candace barked, her patience running thin. Phineas shrugged and set it to a random date. He opened his mouth to name the location; however, Candace snatched it from his grasp before he could say anything,

"Thank _you!_", she emphasized loudly,"And now, I'm going to prove to all of you that I'm not crazy!" She confidently propped her knee on the chair and said to the compass,

"Uh...Paris...France!", she decided. She held the compass high and waited for the bright light to surround her. The family, including Perry, stared at her like she _was _crazy,

"Candace, I have to-", Phineas started to say,

"Up-bup! Just give it a few seconds...", she interrupted. Moments passed, and nothing but an awkward silence filled the room. Candace angrily stared at the machine,

"London, England!", Still nothing.

"Tokyo, Japan! New York City! **Mars**!", she screamed at the compass.

"Candace, that's not even a country.", Lawrence informed his daughter, quite worried about her sanity.

"UGH! Why won't it work!?", she cried, her fists clenching. Linda tried her best not laugh,

"Well, I won't say crazy. How about...cheerfully engaged?", she said. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry held in the giggles that threatened to escape their mouths. Candace's face turned red as she gritted her teeth,

"I think that's enough stories for one night...", Linda said as she and her husband excused themselves from the table,"Time for bed, boys." She went up to her sons and kissed them on the head. They excused themselves and went upstairs with the compass and Perry following behind.

"Night Mom!", they cried. Candace trudged up the stairs while muttering angrily to herself,

"Hey, don't start a rampage okay?", Perry teased at the top of the stairs. Candace grimaced and headed towards her room,

"Very funny...", she composed dryly, slamming her door behind her. Perry shook his head and chuckled to himself tenderly, crawling on all fours to his boys' bedroom.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, that went over well... Don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of Phineastein :)**

**Heh. Episode references are fun to hide...I'll be surprised if any of you can find it...**

**Hey! Lawrence is in it! ...And that's probably the only time you'll see him!**

**Oh well... Go to next chapter :P**


	4. Barricades, and Phineastein's Departure

Ferb was in bed by the time Phineas entered his room, exhausted from the long summer day. Perry awaited him with a warm smile; Phineas returned that smile as he climbed into his own bed and got himself comfortable. Perry crawled up to his side and settled his warm fur against the boy for a cuddle. The inventor embraced his pet with one arm and softly said,

"Goodnight, Perry." Perry smiled at him,

"Goodnight, Phineas."

"Goodnight, Ferb!", Phineas called to the other side of the room. A loud snore replied and Phineas giggled. He closed his eyes and began to drift off. However, something in his swirling vortex of memories kept him awake. Dr. Phineastein. Phineas opened his eyes and stared blankly at the floor. What was with Phineastein begging him to have the compass blueprints? He would have given to him, but not in an important matter such as escaping the angry mob. He would have given it to his uncle when chaotic events such as the mob weren't unfolding. But instead, he basically forced him to deliver his desire. Phineastein wouldn't set him free unless he got what he wanted. And the tears dropping down his face earlier. He acted like he was hiding something; something that Phineas was afraid to find out. But honestly, he couldn't help but feel curious...

"Phineas?", Perry said out of the blue.

"Hm?", the boy asked, half of his thoughts still bubbling inside him like magma,

"Why is your wrist so red?", Perry asked with concern. Phineas's eyes widened; he looked at Perry and saw himself rubbing his wrist, subconsciously to be precise. Phineas stopped rubbing the area and nervously thought to himself. He knew Perry cared for his well being, but it sometimes bothered him. He could take care of himself, he was eleven for Pete's sake! He wasn't a baby anymore, and it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Well?", Perry sternly waited for an answer.

"I...don't know.", Phineas quickly fibbed,"Must have got my hand caught in something..." Perry frowned and slipped from Phineas's arms. He sat on his hind legs in the center of the bed and looked at his owner dryly,

"Really.", Phineas narrowed his own brow,

"Yes. Really. You don't know, it could just be a scratch or something...", Phineas told the platypus sternly. Perry nodded,

"True. I really don't know what that is...", Perry agreed. He frowned again and crossed his arms,"However, I do know that you are a terrible liar, Phineas." Phineas's face grew red; he looked at the agent sheepishly,

"Let me see...", Perry ordered him calmly, his hand beckoning it over. Phineas sighed and sat himself up, giving his pet his wrist. Ferb's snores died down as Perry examined it curiously,

"Hmm...", he pondered,"It looks really chaffed. Like it was twisted really hard...", Perry suspiciously looked up at the boy,"You guys didn't get into trouble, did you?" Phineas gulped,

"What!? No! Nothing happened!", he cried quietly, pulling his hand away. Perry held it tightly and frowned,

"Tell me the truth. Did someone hurt you guys?", the agent asked, a bit irritated.

"No!", Phineas flashed a glare, trying to break his grip.

"_Phineas..."_, Perry sternly hissed, grasping tighter,"I'm not letting go until you tell me."

"What if I don't want to tell you?", Phineas intimidated angrily.

"I'm just looking out for you! I'm your pet, you tell me everything!" Phineas said nothing as he continued to glare at the platypus.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me? We always tell the truth!", Perry protested. His squeeze started to irritate his wrist again,

"Perry you're hurting me, please stop!", Phineas begged. Perry's grip loosened; he gave out a frustrated sigh and released the wrist entirely,

"Fine...", the platypus raised his hands up in defeat. Phineas pulled back and desperately resisted to rub the red area. Perry curled up near the boy's feet and began to drift off,

"Phineastein...", Ferb announced in the dark room. Perry opened his eyes and lifted his head,

"Huh?", Phineas turned to his brother, who was sitting up in his bed. Phineas gave him a glare and vigorously shook his head to keep him silent,

"Phineastein did that to him. Phineas wouldn't give him the prints to the compass, so he forced it out of him.", Ferb explained. Perry looked at his red headed owner with wide eyes,

"Is this true?" Phineas sighed sadly and rubbed his neck,

"Yea...", he mumbled. Perry's eyes creased with anger as he sat on his hind legs again,

"And you wonder why I worry about these things! Phineas, why didn't you tell me!?", he cried. Phineas winced with the pang of guilt as he flashed hostility at Ferb,

"You weren't there! How do you know what happened!?", he shrieked. Ferb flung the sheets off his bed and sat cross legged at the edge of his mattress,

"I never left. I was still in the secret tunnel when I heard the entire conversation going on. I knew Phineastein was up to something from the first second I laid eyes upon him. I knew Phineas had to get out of there, so I called him to hurry up and leave the crazy doctor for good.", the England boy confessed curtly.

"He's not crazy...", Phineas protested.

"I beg to differ...", Ferb muttered.

"Wait a minute. If you were listening the whole time, then why didn't you get him out of there, Ferb? This wouldn't have been a problem if you had intervened.", Perry realized, now furious at his other owner. Ferb reacted calmly; he crossed his arms and raised his brow smugly,

"I was about to...Until, I remembered what Phineas said last week."

"What does that have to do with anything?", Phineas asked bitterly, though he had a feeling about what he was implying,

"After leaving the third dimension, and after things settled down, he told me he wanted to be more...", Ferb looked for the right word,"...independent." Perry raised his brow curiously,

"Independent?" Ferb nodded,

"Phineas told me he wanted to look after himself for now on. He wanted to fight his own battles, and become more mature and responsible." Phineas hugged his knees with distraught as Ferb continued,"He...he told me that he felt like he was being babied whenever the group had to save us..."

"I admire and love you for protecting us all these years, Perry. I really do!", Phineas told his platypus, squeezing his knees tighter,"I just...I just want to fight for myself. I want to take full on action of my problems and face them when I can handle it. Heck, Doof is a better fighter than me, and he's like, 62!" Perry stifled a laugh when he heard that. He wiped away the smile and explained,

"That's because he's been fighting me for over five years;he has experience." The inventor's eyes ignited with sorrow as the agent said,

"Look, I'm proud that you two want to fight on your own. In fact, I'm very relieved. I won't be around forever and you two are smart enough to figure things out by yourselves." Phineas sighed,

"Yeah, but apparently I'm too soft.", he complained,"I let people walk all over me, and look what happens!" He shoved his wrist in the air, proving his point. Perry raised his eyebrow,

"It's sounds like you're saying that your optimistic personality is something to be ashamed of...", he said. Phineas shook his head,

"I don't mean it like that! It's just-I...I can't-", the boy sighed irritably, rubbing his knuckles roughly. Perry turned back to his owner and smiled warmly,

"Phineas, you're young.", Perry told him. Phineas gazed at him innocently,"You two are the essence of innocence and optimism. Cherish it while you're still kids." Phineas and Ferb looked at their pet with shining eyes as he continued,"I know you want to be more like me, to take care of yourselves and to be more responsible. But let_ us_ handle it for now; you can still have time to grow up. And besides, comparing you two and Isabella to other kids your age, you're geniuses!" Phineas rested his head on his knees and smiled,

"I guess you're right..." Perry gave an approving nod. Suddenly, his eyes fiercely narrowed and his smile disappeared again,

"Now about Phineastein...", he began. Phineas narrowed his eyes also,

"Oh c'mon, you guys, how many times to I have to repeat it!?", he cried sternly.

"Yes, we know he's exactly like you, Phineas...", Ferb reasoned,"But there's something wrong with him. He kept staring at me like he hasn't seen me in ages. He was crying at just the sight of me, it's like he thought I was a ghost or something!", Phineas remained quiet and stared distantly at his brother,"Besides, would _you_ hold someone hostage and force them to give you what you desire?" Phineas bit his lip sheepishly; he did have a point,

"No, but..."

"But what?", Perry snapped,"You would never do something like that, and if you're great grand uncle is supposedly just like you...Then you could have fooled me." Phineas remained silent, letting the negative impulse engulf the dark room,

"Look, Phin...", Perry said, beginning in the fatherly like tone again,"Nether of us want to say that you can turn evil. But you're so innocent and naive that anything could happen to you! You don't know your ancestor well enough to know if...well..." Phineas flicked his eyes onto his pet; a glare built in his blue orbs as he protested once again,

"Phineastein is not evil. He isn't crazy or monstrous either", Phineas crossed his arms and looked at Ferb,"I know myself well enough to never do such a thing."

"Then explain the incident, then?", Ferb told him, indicating Phineas's red wrist, Phineas rubbed it gently as he gave his brother a disheartened look,

"I...", Phineas trailed off and sighed,"...I don't know." Ferb crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, thinking he won the upper hand. Phineas at this point decided to give up. He rubbed his eyes and proceeded to lie down in his bed sheets, refusing to say another word. His back faced his brother, a sharp pang of guilt struck the older boy's heart. Ferb's eyes went downcast as Perry sorrowfully crawled up to the inventor and gently said,

"Phineas, please don't take this the wrong way. We want what's best for you, and we maintain to keep you safe and-"

"If it's alright with you, Perry.", Phineas softly cut off,"I'd like to be by myself for tonight..." Hurt, Perry's eyes softly saddened,

"...O-Okay...", Perry stammered, rubbing the bridge of his beak,

"Goodnight, Phineas.", he lastly told him. Phineas shifted in his bed, but never responded. Perry sighed with a heavy heart and jumped onto Ferb's bed. Ferb, rubbing his fingers through his hair, muttered flatly,

"Perfect. I feel like the greatest brother in the world right now..." Perry shook his head,

"Don't worry about it. This is Phineas we're talking about here.", he told Ferb,"I'm sure he'll be back to his old self in the morning..." Ferb sighed and settled down into the bed, embracing himself in the warm blankets,

"I don't know..."

"Hey, he won't stay like that for long, that's for sure.", Perry reassured him with a smirk. Ferb lightly chuckled; Perry rested comfortably by Ferb's side and began to drift off. Ferb stroked his teal fur as the agent yawned,

"Things will be better by tomorrow. You'll see...", Ferb yawned as well,

"Okay...Goodnight, Perry."

"Goodnight, Ferb.", As the two began to fall asleep, Phineas continued to stare blankly at the wall, thoughts bubbling inside him,

_Phineastein is not evil. He would never hurt anyone. He isn't crazy. He, presumably I, would never do such a thing." _He repeated those words in his head as drowsiness started to lull him under. Phineas closed his eyes and embraced the sleepy feeling,

_Phineastein is not evil. Phineastein is not evil. Phineastein is not evil... _His thoughts faded away, and he sank into a deep slumber. But a hint of doubt about the doctor managed to slip into his mind as he finally surrendered to sleep.

* * *

The twilight droned on as the pale moon illuminated the dark castle on the high hill. All was quiet; the crickets chirped in the distance, but other than that, the air was like glass. Dowsed torches and blood stained pitchforks scattered the path that led from the drawbridge to the woods. Among the instruments were a few bodies of the villagers, scattered throughout with Crator kicking one into the dried up moat. The creature, with his job accomplished, made it's way inside the castle and climbed up the stairs to the laboratory. Inside, Phineastein was curiously examining an old pamphlet at one of the tables. The compass shook in his trembling hands as he looked at the document, which read,

_**23rd of June, 1874**_

_**Once in a lifetime event! **_

_**Come witness the terrifying marvel of transforming a normal man, into a hideous monster!**_

_**If you're an angry mob, then this implies to you...**_

_**Seriously, if you're a mob and are in a rampagy mood, then you should come. There will be free refreshments!**_

_**Only at Dr. Jekyll Doofenshmirtz manor! Right at the edge of the village! Y'know, the big grey building that vaguely looks like that other evil scientist's assistant's head. I forget his name...Gerbgor, Herbgor?**_

_**Ah, never mind just come if you can!**_

Phineastein fought the urge to cry again. He read this pamphlet before, but the third stanza always managed to freeze his heart with pain. He sighed heavily and folded the pamphlet into his apron pocket. He began to set the time travelling compass to the date of the document as he walked his way to the center of his lab. Crator grumbled and Phineastein looked up at the black creature, smiling slightly. He came to him, pulling out a treat from one of his pockets. The monster's head bent down and sniffed it curiously. Suddenly, Crator grinned eagerly and licked the treat from his creator's hand. It growled happily as Dr. Phineastein rubbed his black slimy skin,

"Good boy, Crator...", he praised; Crator licked the boy's cheek and he laughed playfully. Phineastein hugged the monster's head tightly and ordered,

"I won't be gone long, but promise me that you'll guard the castle when I depart.", Crator nodded and presented his long, pointy teeth in a grin. Phineastein grinned and patted his head. He set off to the center of the lab and opened the compass. The date was already set up; June 23rd, 1874. The computer screen flashed brightly as Phineastein announced to it,

"Jekyll Doofenshmirtz manor! Drusselstein, Gimmelshtump!"

"Hello, Phineas. Voice and location identified. Preceding time travel transfer.", the female robotic voice stated. Bright light began to fill the room, and Phineastein grinned manically from ear to ear,

"And so it begins...", Dr. Phineastein said to himself with a chuckle. The ominous glow embraced him entirely, and in a pop of light, the young doctor was gone.

* * *

**A/N**

**Heh, heh, heh. Now we're getting to the good stuff...**

**Okay, I'm not sure how other people see it this way, but I always felt like Phineas wants to be more independent. Yes, he can take care of himself, but he feels like he doesn't need any help at times or that if his friends do help, they get tangled up in the mess along with him.**

**Well, that's the way I interpret it...**

**And it's not a chapter of my story if it doesn't end on a suspending cliffhanger. Cuz, I guess my fics shoudl be re-titled Cliffhanger: The Novel.**

**Whatevs. Anticipate for Chapter 5, cuz we're coming back to the 3rd dimension!**


	5. Four Months Later

The rusty yellow school bus screeched on the brakes. The double doors folded open as Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb exited off the vehicle. The bus horn honked goodbye and drove off down the road, leaving the three to return home at the Flynn-Fletcher residence. The air was cool but crisp, dry scattered leaves scraped the sidewalk with the orange and yellow colors illuminating the neighborhood as the three walked down Maple Drive. Summer was over, and school was in session. But that didn't mean that they had to stop having fun,

"Just only one more week!", Phineas cried excitedly, zipping up his striped orange and white sweatshirt. Ferb rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed,

"We know. You told us a thousand times already...", he told his brother with a grim smile.

"Are we still trick or treating?", Isabella asked, squeezing her textbooks tighter to her chest,"We're in the seventh grade; isn't it, I don't know, a little too baby for us now?" Phineas shook his head,

"Nah, I think we have at least a year before we can finally drop it.", he said,"Besides, what's not to love about free candy?" Isabella giggled. Ferb rolled his eyes again and composed,

"Do you even know what you wanna be yet?" Phineas smiled and jumped in front of the two, heeding them on their feet. Phineas ruffled up his hair and drawn a disturbing smile,

"Dr. Phineastein of Drusselstein, Ferbgor.", he presented in a proper accent. Ferb's eyes narrowed,

"Really? You're going as your crazy ancestor?", Phineas's smile disappeared; he crossed his arms,

"Ahem..."

"Oh, sorry...", Ferb made air quotes with his fingers,"I meant 'insane' ancestor..." Phineas smacked his shoulder with his backpack. Ferb chuckled tenderly as Isabella broke up the fight,

"C'mon, you guys!", Phineas laughed as Izzy separated the two stepbrothers,

"I don't even know what I'm going as yet...", she told them. Phineas put a finger to his chin,

"Hm...", he snapped his fingers,"You can be a giant rag doll! With stitches, a patched up dress, but you can still be pretty..." The two of them blushed, their cheeks turning a deep red as they looked away, smiling. Ferb urged to laugh at their not so secret romance,

"That can be a good idea.", Ferb spoke out to break the silence,"She could be our creation, supposedly." Phineas's eyes brightened,

"Yeah! That's perfect!", Isabella's face was still bloomed with blush and she smiled shyly. The wind picked up as the three found themselves at their humble home. They entered through the front door and made their way to the kitchen where their mother was cleaning the stove,

"Hi, boys!", Linda greeted,"How was school?" Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella grabbed an apple from the fruit basket that was sitting on the table,

"Fine. Is it okay if Isabella can study with us?", Linda nodded without turning her gaze from the stove top,

"Sure! Make sure that her mother is fine with it."

"She's cool with it. Hey, where's Candace?", Phineas asked, biting into his fruit,

"She's upstairs."

"Did she past her driving test?", Phineas queried with excitement. Linda nodded with a smile,

"Yes, as a matter of fact! She's in her room right now, probably chewing off Stacy's ear about it!"

"Awesome! We should add a few adjustments to her car now that she got her license.", Phineas suggested happily. Linda snickered,

"You go ahead and do that, boys. But before you can build anything, you need to finish your homework mister." The group began to head upstairs,

"I know, I know...", Phineas remarked as he followed his friends. The three entered the inventors' bedroom, throwing their backpacks on the raft bed and propping themselves comfortably on the mattress,

"So. What'd you get on the science test?", Isabella asked, kicking her shoes off.

"A solid A+!", Ferb proudly proclaimed. Phineas's eyes rolled,

"I got a B, but it's kinda hard to focus when you hear Baljeet's tantrum going on...", the girl giggled,

"Oh yeah! Didn't Buford keep copying off of him?"

"Yeah! He wouldn't stop looking at his paper; Baljeet begged him to stop and he was turning redder than Phinny's hair!", Ferb recalled, laughing loudly. The children laughed merrily for a while, each of their cheeks turning a bright rose. Suddenly, Phineas's pocket vibrated; the three grew silent as the boy reached to in and grab the object,

"Oh, look who needs us again...", Phineas announced; the wooden dove was buzzing like a cellphone, its diamond eye gleaming for the boy to press it, in hopes of opening a portal to the third dimension,

"Uh, you heard what mom said.", Ferb reminded his brother,"No fun until your school work is finished. You're not doing too well anyway, so you might as well get credit for homework." Phineas's brow narrowed,

"I'll have you know that I'm doing just fine.", he remarked,"And besides, mom meant inventing. This could be a serious matter, here!", Phineas cried as he waved the dove in the air,"Plus the fact that there's a time gap between the dimensions; I can start it whenever I want." Ferb smiled,

"Sorry...I'm just looking out for my baby brother, that's all...", the Bristish twelve year old mocked. He pinched Phineas's cheeks tightly and the boy swatted his hand with a teasing smirk,

"You're only a week older than me!", Phineas cried. Ferb amusingly chuckled. Isabella rolled her eyes and stood up,

"I'll go get Candace. Hope she's not still angry about what happened last time we went there.", she informed as she left the bedroom to get the teenager.

"Yeah, that sure wasn't pretty...", Phineas shivered.

"Blotchy face. Green skin.", Ferb reminisced the memory. He shivered in disgust,

"Didn't know mutation could do that much harm to somebody..., Chills ran down both of their spines as the memory replayed in their minds. Ferb grinned mischievously and poked his brother,

"Lighten up, shorty.", Phineas punched Ferb's elbow with a furious blow. Ferb came crashing down on the bed with a childish grin spreading his face. Phineas resisted to emerge a laugh from his ever so innocent face as they waited for the two girls to return.

* * *

"Pliers.", Doofenshmirtz annoyingly sighed; he gave the tool to the young child and he continued working on the creation. Phineas's body were dangling out of the leg as he reached in and twisted the nuts and wires inside a long robotic leg. He steadied himself on the ground and handed the tool back to the evil scientist,

"Wire.", Heinz sighed again and handed an extra strand of wire to the boy. He grasped it firmly and preceded to insert the wire into a broken fuse. However, the broken strand that he needed to fix was too dug into the inside of the leg. Phineas steadied himself with his knees steadying against the metal as he reached for the loose connection that could make the body part move. Grunting, Phineas cursed his small height and wished that his arms could grow longer. Doofenshmirtz noticed the boy struggling as he came to him,

"Uh...Need some help there, kid?", the doctor asked, his brow raising.

"I'm fine! The wires are too far from my reach, that's all!", Phineas cried, his voice echoing into the giant robot.

"Well, you're not having much luck there, kid.", Heinz commented,"Here, get out and let me fix it."

"No no!", Phineas insisted,"I got this!" His knees were propped up along the edge of the door frame, his legs flinging out like a ballerina,

"Al-most, got, it-Ah!", Phineas lost his balance and he dove head first into the base of the foot, where all the electricity was sparking abruptly. Luckily, Doofenshmirtz grabbed the boy by the waist before he could make impact. He pulled the boy out of the leg and grunted,

"O-kay, seeing how you almost fried yourself, I think I should finish the leg now.", He dropped Phineas on his bottom and the child fiercely glared at the doctor,

"I would have been able to finish it if the mechanics weren't so far away...", he mumbled, standing up.

"Hey, you'll grow more than 4 feet one day, kid."

"I have a name, y'know?", Phineas roughly remarked the failed inventor. Dr. Doofenshmirt'z eyes narrowed,

"I know, _Phineas.", _He took the tool from the boy's hand and reached down into the leg,"Perry the Platypus never starts a sentence without praising you and your step-brother about all the amazing things you have done." Phineas's eyes softened and he felt sorry for the man,

"I think you're a pretty good inventor too, Dr.D. You're the first guy I ever met who could make a working dimension portal!", Phineas commented. Doofenshmirtz chuckled bitterly as he inched for the fuse,

"_Working? _Need I remind you that it was you and your stepbrother that broke it in the first place, and figured out the flaw in the design, which was a stupid self-destruct button." Phineas bit his lip,

"Look, you're a great scientist! You just...haven't found your great success yet. In fact, I bet you can make the leg work!", he cried. Dr. Doofenshmirtz sighed,

"No need to sugarcoat it, Phineas...I know I'm a horrible inventor;I'm just a punching bag for your platypus to defeat everyday. And besides, one robot leg isn't going to label me as a genius." Phineas's eyes downcasted. He wanted Doofenshmirtz to feel superior to him and Ferb. It wasn't fair for him to think that he was a failure, even though he has been clumsy and ditsy when it sometimes comes to inventing. Phineas opened his mouth to protest; the ground suddenly shook and the robot hummed to life.

"Guys! You've got to see this!", Perry yelled from across the grounds. Doofenshmirtz closed the hatch door of the leg and he and Phineas ran over to the other side of the machine. Perry was seen gazing at the giant robot, taking back a couple steps to admire the creation. Phineas and Doofenshmirtz came to him and gawked in awe at the 45 foot giant. It's eyes glowed a bright blue, illuminating his brown, rusty metal that had since augmented all these years. It's humongous mouth clamped up and down, making a few grumbling sounds as it did so. It wriggled its' hands and fingers freely; the robot looked down and its' blue eyes brightened in awe as it examined them.

"Wow.", Perry simply uttered. Phineas grinned eagerly,

"You can say that again...", Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes,

"So what, it's not like you haven't built a robot before.", he commented dryly. Perry flashed a glare at his nemesis,

"Well, at least this one doesn't make crunchy eggs for breakfast...", he snapped. Heinz frowned,

"Hey, it 's not my fault that Norm can't cook! He's a walking trash can who won't shut up. Besides, he's a junk pile compared to this thing..." The robot suddenly looked down at the three of them. It bent on his rusty knees and came face to face with the trio. Perry and Doof backed away in surprise, but Phineas however came to the robot with excitement rushing through his veins.

"Hi!", Phineas cried. The giant cocked its' head in curiosity and amusement. Phineas laughed,

"Hey, it can emote!" The robot's eyes brightened with confusion,

"We mean you no harm.", Phineas told it slowly,"We have brought you back to life. We are your friends." The giant's eyes widened and its' mouth hung open. A sound bellowed from within; it sounded like grinding metal as it tried to communicate. The word that he tried to speak out sounded identical to 'friend'.

"Yes. Friends.", Phineas indicated Doof and Perry. They waved awkwardly to the creation and the robot nodded. It comprehended that they were no longer threats. It suddenly took his hand and grabbed Phineas by the shirt collar, picking him up higher in the air. The boy yelped in shock as he escalated to higher feet.

"Phineas!", Perry cried worriedly, rushing to his boy.

"It's okay!", Phineas reassured,"He's just being friendly." At least, Phineas thought it was a he. The giant robot placed Phineas on the palm of his other hand and they met face to face. Two figures emerged from the back of the head,

"Well, now that we got this taken care of...", Jack proclaimed as he walked up to Phineas, with Ferb following behind. They scaled the robot's shoulders and jumped down to next to the boy,

"Looks like he already made a friend.", Jack noticed. The robot actually started to pet Phineas gently with his giant finger. Phineas giggled with delight and Ferb rolled his eyes,

"Robots are always attracted to Phineas like that. I don't know his secret, but I think it has something to do with the fact that Phineas has as much energy and hyper qualities like them.", Ferb teased. Phineas stuck his tongue out at his brother. The giant lowered his palm and let the three of them reach Perry and Dr.D. The group began to leave, but the robot was lifting his leg to follow.

"No! You stay, we go! I'll call you when we need you!", Jack ordered fiercely to it. The robot growled sadly and its' eyes dilated. Phineas waved goodbye,

"We'll be back soon, I promise.", he reassured the machine. The robot's sigh echoed in the cave as it lowered his leg. It went into sleep mode and its' eyes went black. Phineas smiled softly and caught up with the group,

"So, let me get this straight.", Doofenshmirtz said to Jack,"You found this rust bucket in here, all alone, and without any explanation?" Jack nodded,

"Yep. Finders keepers I guess." Perry raised his eyebrow,

"You didn't even question it?", he asked suspiciously.

"Well, of course I did. But hey, a free robot. Why would anyone pass that up?", the young king chuckled.

"Maybe someone put it there for safe keeping.", Phineas thought.

"Phineas, it's probably been there for years.", Jack explained,"Even if it wasn't working, why would anyone want to abandon it?" Phineas shrugged innocently,

"Whatever, it's ours now and we call the shots.", Doofenshmirtz curtly said,"If it amps up the security, then I'm all for it." The guys were making their way to the mouth of the cave,

"See? Uncle Doofy here thinks the robot's good company!", Jack cried. Doofenshmirtz glared at him fiercely,

"Don't call me that..."

"Sorry, Doofy." Heinz smacked the 19 year old in the back of the head and the rest of the group giggled.

"You'd make a fine father in-law, Heinz. A crazy one, but a protective one.", Perry wise-cracked. Doof frowned at the platypus; Perry smugly smiled and the giggling group of boys headed back to the kingdom.

* * *

"Ooooo! What about this one?", Candace cried, twirling a golden, silk dress against her chest.

"Oooooo! It's so pretty!", Isabella gasped, awing at the shimmering jewels. Vanessa placed her hands on her hips,

"I actually need that one. For coronations and ceremonies, things like that.", she said. She took the dress from Candace's arms and she slumped her shoulders in disappointment,

"Besides, don't you have enough dresses anyway?" Candace played with her fingers sheepishly,

"Yea...But they're all so beautiful and nice and they all fit me and-"

"Alright, alright.", Vanessa cut off,"But what will you do if your mom finds these in your closet?"

"I'll say Jeremy bought them for me.", Candace quickly said,"He usually buys gifts for me so it won't be a total lie. But seriously, he would love to see me in these beautiful things!" Vanessa raised her eyebrow. Isabella slid off the cushion chair and crossed her arms,

"Yeah. You would look beautiful in those. I wouldn't even if they'd fit me.", she mumbled.

"Aw. I think you look pretty beautiful, Izzy.", Vanessa complimented as she squeezed the girl's shoulders. Isabella blushed,

"But let's fix this hood first, little duck.", the young queen said as she untucked her cloak hood from behind her long hair. Isabella giggled as Candace grinned, enjoying the peaceful moment with just the girls. The teen looked through the glass windows and down at the kingdom below. She gazed across the big field and her eyes brightened,

"Oh! They're back!", she cried. The girls came to the window and looked beyond over the autumn field. They smiled and headed their way to the square. Outside, villagers were putting up decorations on their houses, carving fresh pumpkins with funny faces, and some were even battling giant mechanical bugs on the other side of the field. The group met up with each other near the entrance to the arena where the boys looked around, vividly confused,

"What's going on?", Phineas asked curiously. Candace rolled her eyes,

"Um, hello! What special day is coming up?", she cried. Phineas looked carefully and saw one of the other children carving a pumpkin. They giggled happily as they squished their hands and fingers in the pumpkin guts while scraping it from the giant gourd.

"Oh..."

"Yep. We're planning Halloween a little earlier this year.", Jack explained. Heinz raised his eyebrow,

"Wait a sec. You guys know what Halloween is?", he asked curiously. Vanessa raised her's too and replied,

"Well, yea. Why wouldn't we?"

"So you know what Christmas is and St. Patricks Day, right?", Doofenshmirtz continued,"Probably not Presidents Day, well I don't know, I never heard you guys mention having...presidents..."

"They know what holidays are, Doof.", Perry snapped,"They're not cavemen." Doofenshmirtz narrowed his eyes at the mammal,

"Well, it's hard to tell sometimes, isn't it? One minute you see a highly advanced flying mechanism swoop overhead. The next minute you see someone dressed up as if it's steam punk New England.", he exclaimed. Jack looked down at his attire with a sheepish look,

"I have a certain taste, sheesh.", he mumbled.

"_Anyway._", Vanessa interrupted,"We were thinking about inviting you guys so we decided to bump up the holiday a few days earlier. Y'know, so that you don't have to worry about two parties on one day and stuff." The kids' eyes brightened,

"Really!? Count us in!", Phineas shrieked excitedly.

"I'll go. Just to keep an eye on these two.", Candace said as she crossed her arms. Perry shrugged,

"Ah, what the heck. I'll come too.", he told the young queen.

"What about you, Doof?", she asked. Doofenshmirtz gave her a skeptical look,

"Hm. I don't know..."

"Oh c'mon! It'll be fun!", Isabella encouraged.

"Yea. Dancing, games, battling in the arena-", Vanessa began dreamily.

"Uh, what does fighting have to do with Halloween?", Perry cut off with a raised brow.

"We like to do Halloween differently here.", Jack explained,"We do the usual stuff like candy and tricks, but we also grab monsters from the jungle for our older villagers to fight and train with. We don't hurt them, though; it's just for fun."

"That sounds interesting...", Perry amusingly said to himself. Heinz put a hand to his chin and drummed his fingers,

"I'll think about it...", he decided,"How does that sound?" Vanessa smiled,

"Great! We'll have it on Tuesday. Sound cool?" Phineas and Ferb nodded,

"Yep! Looking forward to it!", the boy proclaimed. The group began walking back to the castle with the excitement buzzing in the air,

"Do you think we could use the giant robot?", Phineas asked quietly to Jack. Candace flashed a glare at her younger sibling and hissed,

"What's this about a giant robot?" Phineas flinched back and spread a fake smile on his face,

"Nothing!", he said quickly. Candace narrowed her eyes and faced forward. Jack gave the boy a wink and Phineas giggled with delight. It was going to be a Halloween that he would never forget.

* * *

"Alright, time for bed boys.", their mother called from the door. Already in their pajamas, the two brothers went over to their mother,

"Night, mom.", Phineas softly said as Linda kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, mum.", Ferb repeated as Linda ruffled his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. At that moment, Perry walked in on all fours, his eyes crossed in pet mode.

"Looks like someone wants to join you.", Linda chuckled. Phineas picked up the platypus in his arms and preceded to his bed,

"See you in the morning.", she finally dismissed as she closed the door behind her. The lights went out; the shimmering moon kept the room illuminated as the boys climbed into bed. Perry went out of pet mode and wriggled out of Phineas's arms. He jumped to his bed and made himself comfortable in the warm sheets. He began to drift off, but the absence of the child crawling into his own bed surprised him. He opened his eyes and saw Phineas looking at the time travelling compass, his eyes focused in deep thought.

"Phineas?", Perry asked with concern. Phineas looked at the platypus. He gave a grim smile,

"Sorry. Just thinking about something...", the inventor reassured his pet. Suddenly, a shadow stretched across his dresser and Phineas gasped. He flashed his gaze towards the window and saw a blur of a figure disappear behind the tree.

"What?", Perry got up on his hind legs. Phineas continued to stare out the window,

"Nothing. I thought I saw something..." The night teemed on and no other movements aroused. Phineas held the compass tightly in his hands,

"It was probably an animal. C'mon, let's get some sleep.", Perry reassured. Phineas cautiously placed the invention on the hard wood and climbed into bed.

"Night, Phineas." Perry yawned, and he finally drifted off to sleep. Phineas laid awake, watching his window for any other signs of movement. Nothing happened, so Phineas shrugged and began to drift off. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him. Though as he began to sleep, he felt something clog his nostrils. The air suddenly smelled poignant and sweet, almost like a dream. Phineas didn't know what it was, but he strangely succumbed to it, and he let his consciousness drift into a never ending hole of darkness.

* * *

**A/N  
**

**Okay, there wasn't any action here. Technically, we missed a lot of action since 4 months had passed but I swear things are gonna get exciting. Just a slice of life with these guys I guess.**

**So yea, it's fall! It's a weird decision to have it set near Halloween, but I had to connect the third dimension with the plot somehow :P And that robot will come back...(Btw, I had Iron Giant vibes when writing that scene, it was weird.)**

**Ranting aside, let's head on over to Ch.6!**


	6. A Monster Unleashed

Sunlight poured through the window as the early morning birds chirped happily. Ferb's alarm clock set off loudly, which sadly interrupted the peaceful morning. The boy moaned tiredly and reaching out his hand, he slammed his palm on the clock. The alarm shut off and Ferb rose from his bed, rubbing the crust from his eyelids. He yawned and stretched his arms, while turning his head to greet his brother and pet,

"Morning, guys.", Ferb greeted warmly. He squinted through the sunlight to see his favorite platypus sleeping soundly. Instead, his eyes dilated at what he actually saw. There, lying inanimately and unconsciously on the floor was Perry. Ferb knew that he wasn't sleeping; his body looked as though he was flung off the bed. Ferb quickly got to his feet and worriedly came to his pet,

"Perry!? Perry, wake up!", he cried loudly. The platypus groaned; the England boy slowly turned him over on his back and saw his face squinting in pain. The agent's eyes fluttered open,

"_Ferb?"_, Perry moaned, the word as soft as a whisper.

"What happened to you!?", Ferb shrieked. Perry thankfully could rise up to sit. He winced with pain as he looked at the concerned child,

"I...don't know.", he managed to spit out,"All I remember is something banging and bruising my body pretty hard. And then seeing someone, a figure I guess. And then I remember smelling something...", Perry tried to find the right word,"Sweet, and cold." Ferb raised his brow,

"Well that helps!", he said bitterly. Perry flashed a glare,

"Put me on the bed.", he ordered him coldly. Ferb carefully picked the platypus in his hands, slowly placing him on Phineas's bed. His gaze locked onto the ruffled bed sheets, which seemed amiss of a person. Ferb flung his hands over the covers and pulled them off. Ferb could barely believe his eyes; Phineas was gone. He backed up a few feet, shocked and scared at what was happening. He was beginning to believe the worst. He turned to exit his room,

"Phine-AH!", Ferb nearly fell back on the bed when he saw his brother staring right in his face. He wore a mask of confusion and concern,

"What? What's wrong?", he asked gently. Ferb regained his balance and dashed his eyes from the bed to Phineas,

"Where the? How? Where were you?!", he shrieked. Phineas jabbed his finger towards the door,

"I was in the lavatory...", he simply replied, giving his step-brother an odd look. Ferb raised his brow slightly,

"The lavatory?", he asked, astonished at the inventor's old fashioned vocabulary. Phineas scratched his ear hastily and quickly implied,

"Y'know, the oval office. The thinking chair. The potty-"

"I get, I get! Phineas, we have a serious problem to deal with here.", the England boy cut off. Phineas heard Perry groaning and his eyes widened. He made his way to his injured animal,

"But, I-I don't know how!", Ferb cried, coming over to the platypus. Perry's weak smile didn't make things any better,

"Calm down, Ferb, it's nothing life-threatening; just got some sores, a headache, and bruises, it's fine." Ferb's brow narrowed,

"Fine!? You can barely move!", he cried as Perry tried to re-position himself, grunting painfully as he did so.

"I've been through worse. I am an agent after all.", Perry reminded.

"But this happened at home, not at Doof's. Someone probably broke in...", Ferb snapped.

"Ferb, I know what happened to-", Phineas began to say,

"No one broke in Ferb.", Perry sternly said,"I wouldn't let them ruff me up so hard if someone did."

"But what if Doofenshmirtz did do something to you!?", Ferb cried.

"He wouldn't do anything after hours, at least not likely. Why are you so worried, you act like I broke both of my legs!", Perry exclaimed.

"You got hurt and you don't remember anything! That's something that you should be worried about!", Ferb cried,"That's why I'm-", Ferb stopped in his thoughts and his ears perked up. A few feet away, Phineas was snickering childishly. When Ferb turned to him questionably, he lost it and let out a choir of amusing laughter. It almost sounded like he completely lost his mind. Ferb narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists,

"You think this is humorous?!", he yelled, getting closer to Phineas's face. The boy calmed down his laughter and cleared his throat,

"No, no! The way you guys are freaking out is humorous!", he explained. Ferb raised his brow,

"Ferb, no one broke in, and Doof didn't do anything to Perry.", Phineas continued, walking over to the mammal,"Last night, I was going to the lava-er, I mean the bathroom, and I heard a jumble of screams coming from the stairway. I found Const-I mean, Candace and Perry toppled at the bottom. I guess she tripped on him and they both collided in the painful flight down. And I guess Perry got hit pretty hard, because he was unconscious when I took him to bed. He's alright, just a few bumps and sores, nothing harmful." When Phineas finished, Ferb relaxed his fists and looked at the now smug platypus,

"Y'see. You can calm down, Ferb. I don't even remember anything, and I believe Phineas!", Perry exclaimed.

"But what about smelling something sweet and cold? What does that even mean!?", Ferb cried. Perry narrowed his eyes,

"It means nothing. I was probably dreaming or something, your brain does weird things to you when blacking out.", Ferb sighed, still not satisfied with the apparent resolution,

"But you were on the floor! Phineas wouldn't just drop you there like-"

"Drop it, Ferb. There's nothing to worry about any more.", Perry scolded. He slid off the bed and got on his hind legs, grunting as he did so,

"You sure you're okay?", Ferb asked. Perry nodded,

"I'll be fine.", he said as he stretched his body,"I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Um, I prefer not talking to Candace for a while. She's still kinda hot headed about last night still.", Phineas suggested as the agent got down on all fours,

"Is she now? Not my fault she can't see five feet in front of her...", he muttered rudely.

"Perry...", Ferb scolded with a frown.

"Alright, alright. I won't say anything.", he told him as he left the bedroom, leaving the two alone. Phineas chuckled and punched his brother lightly,

"Geez, who got your knickers in a twist?", he joked. Ferb raised his eyebrow and stared oddly at his brother,

"Okay, what's up with you? Is it Charles Dickens day or something? What-what's with all the Victorian vocabulary?", Ferb irritatedly asked. Phineas raised his hands up in defense and innocently said,

"Sheesh, it was just an expression.", he went to his closet to get dressed,"Boy, someone's crabby today." Ferb wryly looked over his shoulder, though he didn't say anything.

"You can't blame me if odd things are happening this morning.", he muttered to himself. He began to get dressed, though as he did so, a feeling in his gut kept telling him that something wasn't right. What's worse was that Ferb didn't know exactly what.

* * *

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!", Linda called from the kitchen. Stomps of footsteps came crashing down the staircase, leading to the boys skidding on their heels towards their mother. Phineas halted when he saw his mother flipping pancakes at the stove. His eyes widened as sweat trickled down his forehead, his fingers twitching nervously down at his waist. Ferb gave his brother a concerned look,

"Phineas?" Linda turned around and raised her eyebrow,

"Is there something-Oof!", Phineas sprinted towards her and gave her a tight embrace around her hips. Linda tilted on her heels from the boy's impact as she awkwardly petted his hair,

"Um, okay? Is something wrong?", she asked, a bit startled. Phineas snuggled his cheek against her side,

"Nothing's wrong.", he replied softly, squeezing tighter,"I just love you..." Linda raised her brow higher at his response. She then shrugged and hugged him just as tight,

"Aw, well I love you too, Phineas.", she said. Phineas let go and Linda kissed him on the forehead. When their gaze locked, her eyes widened,

"Phineas? Are you, crying?", she asked worriedly. Tears formed quickly in the boy's eyes; he wiped them away with the edge of his palms,

"Ah, sorry. I think I scratched my eyes, either that or an eyelash.", he explained. Linda chuckled slightly, though Ferb crossed his arms, suspicious of his brother. A sudden moan got the group's attention from the far end of the staircase. Candace was seen trudging to the kitchen, her body stiff and soar.

"Morning dear.", Linda greeted as she made her way over,"How are you feeling?" Candace slowly sat herself down at the table, grunting with pain,

"Wonderful. What do you think?", she hissed. Linda frowned,

"Well, we've been through this a million times. Be careful going down the stairs, especially when it's during the night.", she told her daughter. Candace growled,

"I think I tripped on something. You can't blame me if you people leave stuff lying around the house." Under the counter top, Perry was eating his breakfast and eavesdropping on the conversation. He gave Candace a harsh glare and opened his beak to say something,

"Ah bap!", Ferb barked, tracing his lips to zip it. Perry growled and turned his head to finish eating. Ferb and Phineas sat down at the table just as Lawrence entered the kitchen,

"Heard someone had an awful tumble down the stairs last night.", he said as he sat down. Candace glared at him and propped her elbow on the table. Lawrence ran his fingers through her curly hair and he smiled slightly,

"How you feelin'?", he asked warmly. Candace sighed tiredly,

"My body's a big walking bruise. Every time I move it hurts.", the teenager complained. Linda came to the table with plates piled high of hot pancakes,

"I'm sure you'll feel better by tomorrow. Just watch your steps more carefully from now on, kay?", Linda suggested kindly. Lawrence reached for a pancake across the table; his eye caught Phineas, who was staring at him uncomfortably,

"What's wrong, Phineas? You act like you've never seen me before!", he cried, raising his brow above his glasses.

"Nothing's wrong.", Phineas quickly said, hesitant at his answer.

"Phin's been acting weird all morning, dad.", Ferb spoke up,"You wouldn't believe what he said this morning!" Lawrence and Linda looked at each other,

"What did he say?", Lawrence asked with interest. Phineas shifted awkwardly in his chair, his face turning a bright auburn,

"Well, I was a bit upset when I found Per-", Phineas nudged his brother harshly and jabbed his head towards Candace. Ferb understood and started again,

"Er, I mean I was upset about something, and Phineas said the weirdest thing!"

"Which was?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!", Ferb cried, mimicking what Phineas had said earlier. Lawrence slapped a hand over his mouth while Linda rolled her eyes. Even Candace snickered,

"Really? You actually said that?" Phineas nervously chuckled, sweat trickling down his face,

"He also called the bathroom a lavatory.", Ferb pointed out,"I think we've rubbed off on him a little too much." Lawrence snorted loudly,

"Well, that is British vocabulary, but those words haven't been used in over two centuries!", he cried. Phineas rolled his eyes and got up from his seat,

"Speaking of the 'lavatory', I'll be right back.", he said as he proceeded up the stairs. Ferb and Lawrence were still giggling once he was gone,

"Alright, it's not that funny, dear.", Linda muttered as she raised a coffee cup to her lips,

"I know, I know, it's just so odd hearing Phineas say that.", Lawrence said clearing his throat. Ferb was still chuckling; his eyes suddenly widened and he slowly died down when he realized what his father had said,

"Yea...", Ferb muttered. _Really odd, _he thought to himself as he looked over at the stairs, rubbing his chin as he thought about his odd acting brother.

* * *

Darkness. Phineas was enveloped in a never ending darkness. His eyes felt extremely heavy as he tried to open them, feeling weaker by the second. He couldn't feel anything in his body; everything was numb except the dizziness banging inside his head,

"Morning, sunshine...", a slick, and all too familiar voice sang out. Phineas's eyes fluttered open,

"Wakey, wakey!", the voice mocked louder, loud enough for Phineas to finally lift his eyelids all the way up. His vision was blurry at first, but once he regained focus, his gaze was locked on a looming figure. It was hiding in the shadows, but anyone could depict his sly smile from a mile away,

"Oh, you're finally awake...It took you long enough.", the figure sneered. Phineas couldn't be any more confused in his life. He tried to speak, but found it impossible to move his mouth. He was gagged somehow, but he could feel his arms again. They felt twisted and were stretched painfully across his chest. Something tight was definitely binding his arms; Phineas struggled and grunted to break free from his binds, though the figure disturbingly chuckled,

"Don't even bother.", he calmly ordered,"That jacket is made of the finest canvas and can never be broken loose.", His eyes glinted mischievously,"Except by trained professionals." Phineas raised his eyebrow; surely, he could escape from a simple jacket. He looked down at his chest and his heart dropped. Phineas had no idea that the stranger meant a _straitjacket. _The white, cotton material stretched as Phineas struggled furiously, but it wouldn't rip. Phineas's eyes were wide with fear, he was even whimpering,

_It's okay, Phineas. This is either a dream or a nightmare, but there's nothing to worry about., _Phineas thought. The figure walked into the light and was revealed,

"What do you think?", he asked quietly, presenting himself. Phineas looked up and he shrieked, his face turning bleach white,

_Nightmare! Definitely nightmare!, _Phineas screamed in his head. He was staring at himself, it was almost uncanny. He had the same white and orange sweatshirt, the same blue jeans, the same blue and white shoes, and the same unkempt red hair. But he had sickly pale skin, baggy, wide eyes, and worst of all, a deranged smile drawn upon his lips like an insane killer. It looked downright disturbing, especially when it was himself that was doing it,

"Y'know, orange isn't really my color, but perhaps I could make it work...", his double teased with his creepy grin growing bigger. Phineas squinted his eyes shut and shook his head vigorously; his doppelganger could only laugh at his desperation,

"I know what you're thinking...", he began, circling the tied up boy,"Oh, it's just a dream, a silly little nightmare. I'll wake up any minute now and be safe with my warm, loving family. Oh, it's gonna be all rainbows and sunshine, isn't it.", he spat. The creepy clone got closer to Phineas's face and told him,

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but this...is all real...", Phineas was trembling in the straitjacket, his face drenched with sweat and his eyes were wide with fear. The doppelganger swiped his hand across the room,

"Look around you...", Phineas did so and he gulped. The room was a padded cell; a creaky, busted up bed lied in the corner, an iron and seal-cased door stood at the end of the room with only a sliver of light coming from the window. A single, shabby light bulb hung from the ceiling, flickering ominously as it swayed back and forth. The only thing left in the room was an old dresser with a flipped mirror, which was where the doppelganger was standing,

"I suggest getting comfy. You're going to be here for a while, Phineas.", he suggested coldly. He flipped over the mirror and the reflection of the boy was revealed.

"Or should I say...Phineastein.", Phineas gasped at what he saw on the mirror. He was wearing his ancestor's cloak and smock, still stained with the blood of his creations. Phineas's pale skin didn't help with the similarities; he had to blame fear for that thought. Instead of a sneering smile however, he had the face of a frightened child who was scared out of his mind. The double came up to his face and had the grin still plastered across his mouth,

"I know this is an unexpected shock, but this can be really fun...for me, anyways.", he said with a sneer. Phineas frowned and used every amount of his strength to break free. He was squirming violently on the ground, desperate to strangle his ancestor. Phineastein kicked him in the chest and the boy fell over in a painful grunt. Phineas squinted from the light and saw his great grand uncle looming over him,

"Listen...this place got pretty boring after awhile. So, I decided to see the world in a whole new perspective. Presumably, I wanted to live my life through new eyes, your eyes to be precise. A life without the pain, the torture, and the madness that consumed me long ago...", Phineastein rambled. Phineas raised his eyebrow confusingly. Phineastein saw and he chuckled madly,

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?", he asked slyly. Phineas couldn't help but shook his head. Phineastein spat into a long evil cackle that echoed in the small padded room. Tears formed in his eyes as he cried,

"Oh! That makes it even better!", he wiped his eyes and pulled Phineas up by his hair. Phineas yelled with pain, but it came out as a low muffle as Phineastein made him sit,"Anyways, I'm going to be living your life for awhile, if that's alright with you. Oh, don't worry! I already met your family. Candace and Ferb are just as wonderful as always, your mother is especially kind, and I met some new ones like Perry, oh he seems nice, and Ferb's father seems very charismatic."

Phineas's eyes narrowed. His crazy ancestor could tie him up and lock him in a padded cell, but Phineas would never let him put his family in danger. He tried to stand to his feet, but they were too numb to withhold him. He fell to his side with a grunt and Phineastein laughed at his pathetic attempt,

"I told you not to struggle. Don't panic, the drugs will wear off eventually.", he informed calmly. He made his way into the center of the room and began to pull something from out of his pocket,

"Well, it's been fun, Phineas, but I have to go. Let's just say that I'm going to reveal a side to yourself that you never want to see." Phineas was practically screaming at the top of his lungs; he didn't know what else to do,

"And by the way...", Phineastein pulled out the item from his pocket. Phineas fell silent and his eyes widened; it was a compass.

"Thank you for the blueprints. I couldn't have done this without your help, nephew...", Phineastein teased chillingly, sending shivers down the boy's spine. Phineastein opened up the device and proclaimed,

"2308 Maple Drive, Danville, Tri-State Area, Living Room!"

"Voice and location identified. Proceeding time-travel transfer.", the robotic voice said once again as bright light wrapped around the uncle. Phineas watched helplessly, petrified with fear. Phineastein gave one last disturbing smile,

"Have fun...", he uttered lastly, and in a pop of light, he was gone. All was silent; screams were heard in other rooms, but they were faintly muffled. Phineas couldn't breathe, his heart was frozen with fear and immense shock. Not only because his insane great grand uncle switched lives with him and would do who knows what to his family, but it was all _his _fault that this happened,

_It's all my fault. It's all my fault. It's all my fault..._ The phrase echoed in his head for a lifetime. And indeed, it was true. Phineastein was loose; Phineas had set the monster loose.

* * *

**A/N**

**MWAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! Now you'll have to suffer til the next update!**

**I LOVED this chapter! I'm gonna have a ball with this story, psychological works are up my ally!**

**Who knew that Phineas had an evil ancestor. Really, out of all people! But there's more to Phineastein that meets the eye!**

**Now we have an evil Phineas on the loose! HAHAHAHAHA!**


	7. A Most Peculiar Morning

**A/N**

**Sorry for the long delay. Chapters are going to take longer to write because of everything going on in my life right now. But thank you for being patient.**

* * *

"Phineas?", Ferb called as he banged his fist on the door,"Phin?... Phineas! Did you get stuck or something, c'mon!" The bathroom door creaked open, a sliver of darkness slipping into the hallway. Ferb raised his eyebrow; he preceded and opened the door wide open. To his surprise, his brother wasn't there.

"Oh.", he said bluntly. Ferb scratched his thick mat of green hair; this was really odd. He had checked his bedroom, the backyard, and even the garage, but Phineas was nowhere in sight.

"Where else could he be?", Ferb said aloud. He rested his arm against the door frame and pondered thoughtfully.

"Hello, Ferb." Ferb jumped back and gave out a squeaky yelp. He gripped his heart, which was beating furiously, and looked up with a glare,

"Stop doing that!", he cried at the red-headed inventor. Phineastein gave a concerned look,

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking about and scaring me!", Ferb cried,"Where were you, anyway? I was about to turn the entire house upside down..."

"Oh. I had some...business to take care of.", Phineastein replied with a cheeky smile. Ferb frowned,

"What do you mean by, business?" Phineastein winced slightly. He then smiled again and chimed,

"Um...I...thought I lost this!", he quickly pulled the compass out of his pocket. It gleamed brightly, but Ferb was still skeptical,

"Oh...Well, I guess we better get going.", he started walking towards his bedroom, Phineastein followed with a confused gaze,

"Where are we going again?", he asked curiously. Ferb turned around and crossed his arms with a sigh,

"Sometimes I think your head is as thick as our school textbooks...", he said with a bit of snark. Phineastein's smile disappeared and his eyes looked at the floor. Ferb raised his eyebrow again,

"What? Phineas, I was just kidding.", he reassured as he punched his shoulder lightly. The evil scientist gasped and pulled away, fear sparking in his eyes. Ferb's face filled with worry,

"Phin, what's wrong?" Phineastein rubbed his shoulder contently, but shook his head,

"Nothing's wrong!", he exclaimed, spreading the same happy smile on his face again. Ferb smirked,

"Oh I see. You've gone soft now, haven't you?" The monster maker smiled nervously, but said nothing. Ferb leaned his arm towards him and insisted,

"C'mon, hit me! Give me a real bruiser, let's see if you've grown any muscle since last week.", he teased. Phineastein stared hesitantly at Ferb. He looked at his arm, which was slowly raising up to punch,

"Go on. What's the harm?" Phineastein's arm shook with restraint as his fist rose higher. He finally got a good grip on it with his other hand and blurted out,

"We-we better get going! Don't wanna be late and all that!", Phineastein paced to the other side of the room and sat himself neatly on his bed. Ferb's eyes blazed with suspicion as he looked at his brother,

"Uh...alright.", he made his way to the door,"I'll go get Izzy and we can head on over. Ask Candace if she wants to come along as well.", He opened the door and broke his gaze from his brother,"Sound cool?" Phineastein smiled,

"Who's Iz- Er, I mean yes, it does sound...um, cool.", Phineastein awkwardly answered. Ferb rolled his eyes; he closed the door behind him which left Phineastein alone in silence.

"Sound cool...", he muttered negatively,"What does that even mean? You can't hear a temperature, that's preposterous!" Phineastein traced around his nephew's bedroom and inspected among the various items and decorations,

"Oh well. If I want to stay secret, I have to act like him. Ferb's getting suspicious, and the last thing I need is him snooping around in my plan.", Phineastein said to himself. He was used to it; being locked up in the asylum for a good quarter of your life can make one feel very lonesome. He found himself at the foot of a dresser, where inventions were scattered everywhere on the top. One caught his curious eye and he picked it up gently. It was a wooden dove, with a gleaming diamond eye shining beautifully on top. It felt very heavy, but nonetheless, it was still a beautiful carving.

"Interesting...", he muttered as he examined it carefully. A rhythm of knocks came from the door,

"Enter!", he proclaimed. The door opened; Candace stood there promptly with her hands on her hips,

"Oh there you are! Listen, Phineas. I'm going to the mall with Stacy today so you better not cause any trouble, got it?", she ordered harshly. Phineastein placed the happy grin on his lips again,

"Why would I, of all people, cause trouble, Candace?", he protested innocently. Candace frowned and crossed her arms around her red sweater,

"Don't play innocent with me, twerp.", she snapped,"I need a break from saving your butts all the time." Phineastein's eyes narrowed slightly,

_She's exactly like Constance.,_ he thought,_ I'll never miss that snippy attitude that tends to slip from her mouth. However...I miss her dearly..._

"If you're so worried about us, then why don't you come along?", he suggested to her. Candace shook her head,

"No way. Decorating for Halloween is for little kids! Besides, I haven't seen Stacy in awhile, and I wanna hang out.", she insisted.

_Halloween, uh? Strange..._

"You sure?", Phineastein said.

"Positive. But if I feel bored, I guess I'll come. Ferb showed me how to work the little thing...", her eyes indicated the small dove in his hand. Phineastein nodded, even though he was totally lost on what she was talking about.

"Excuse us.", Ferb said as he came back into the room, only this time, he was followed by a girl.

"Hi, Phineas...", she said quite flirty. Phineastein gave a warm smile,

"Hello, Izzy! Nice day we're having, isn't it?", he started. Isabella gave him an odd look,

"What's with the proper tone?", she asked.

"I guess he decided to become a British snob.", Ferb replied. Phineastein stuck out his tongue,

"Rubbish!", he cried. Candace snorted a laugh,

"Alright, I'll leave you and King Arthur alone now...", she said as she left their bedroom. Isabella stifled a laugh while Ferb gave a smug look,

"Point made.", Phineastein narrowed his eyes,

"Shouldn't we be leaving right now?", Ferb chuckled,

"Yes, yes, let's go...", Izzy and Ferb waited patiently, staring at the supposed inventor. Phineastein dashed his eyes to and fro, waiting for something to happen. A mere minute passed, and Ferb spoke up,

"Well?", Phineastein shrugged,

"What?"

"Open the portal, what are you waiting for, Christmas?", Ferb urged with an annoyed tone. Phineastein began to sweat, he never felt so confused in his entire life,

"The dove!", Ferb shrieked, his voice cracking. Phineastein looked down at the object dumbly, not knowing what to do.

"Oh for heaven sake's!", Ferb cried as he pulled it away from his grasp,"Reality's callin', pick it up!", Isabella giggled slightly; Phineastein blushed in embarrassment, but joined Isabella's side as Ferb pressed his thumb on the dove's eye. The dove hummed lightly as a green ray of light shot through the open beak of the bird. In the center of the room, a green, swirling portal appeared. Phineastein was struck with awe, though he dared not make a sound.

"C'mon, then!", Ferb exclaimed, and he proceeded through the gateway. Isabella began to follow, however Phineastein, paralyzed with wonder, didn't move. Isabella rolled her eyes,

"Sheesh, Phineas.", she grabbed his hand,"You act like you've never seen a portal before...", Isabella led Phineastein through the portal, and disappeared onto the other side. The portal suddenly vanished, leaving the brothers' bedroom in silence.

* * *

"Is he still there?"

"He better be, or I'll be bloody pissed if he ain't!" Phineas looked up slowly. A pair of beady eyes stared back at him through the small door window. The boy's eyes widened in fear,

"He's just sittin' there..."

"Hm. Maybe we finally broke 'em!"

"Alright, you two. Quit your jabber; Dudley, open the door." The metal entryway opened with a slam. Bright, white light flooded the room, stunning Phineas painfully. He squinted his eyes, though he could make out three figures standing in his presence. One of them, a tall and slender man, came forth to his face,

"Dudley, you didn't have to gag him. That's considered rude, even if he is dangerous...", the man said as he started pulling the cloth from Phineas's mouth.

"Huh? I didn't gag anybody. I just threw 'im in here, just like you said, doctor.", the biggest of the three, known as Dudley cried. Already at the tip of his nose, Phineas could make out the features of the supposed doctor's face. Thin, brown hair slicked back on his head, a rough beard that bushed at the end of his pointy chin, thick black glasses that were so polished that they gleamed like gold, and rough features and bumps on his face that made him seem immensely unappealing.

"How are you feeling, Phineastein?", the man asked, his brow raising slightly. Phineas heart throbbed in his chest, he concentrated in order to form a plan in his brain,

_Just tell them everything. Act like you're sane, don't panic, and act mature. If you give it to them slowly, they'll likely believe it._

"He's not talking, Madigan! Want me to start up the machine?", the third figure cried, who was a large, short, and very loud woman.

"Patience, Agnes.", the man, now known as Doctor Madigan curtly snapped,"Phineastein...how are you feeling?" Phineas finally swallowed enough courage to answer,

"I-I'm okay.", he stuttered. He tried to continue, but Madigan had already rose to his feet,

"Alright, nothing's changed. He's lying from the looks of it, but I'll loosen his tongue once we're done with his daily agenda.", the doctor explained,"Agnes, now you can fire up the machine." The fat woman left the room at once; Madigan strode over to the doorway and flexed his fingers at Phineas to follow,

"Boy, rise to your feet.", he ordered. He did so, his legs wobbling with fear and anxiety,

"Wh-where are we going?", Phineas asked nervously. Dudley chuckled harshly,

"Why my dear boy,", Madigan chuckled bitterly,"Where else do you think we're going? It's time for your daily shock treatment, of course!"

* * *

**A/N **

**Ah oh. That ain't good...**

**And yes, sorry this chapter's so short! I'm just trying to keep it updated so that you won't have to wait so long.**

**Oh well, coming soon is chapter 8, where Phineas might meet an unlikely ally. ;)**


	8. An Unlikely Ally

Phineas's heart nearly dropped down into his stomach,

"W-W-What!?", he cried, his hands and legs trembling like broken twigs. Dr. Madigan raised his brow; Dudley started coming over, but the doctor halted him,

"I said it's time for your daily treatment. We always give you shock therapy every morning, Phineastein.", the doctor explained casually. Phineas's face began to drench with sweat, his lips quivered with pathetic whimpers slipping out. From what he learned in documentaries and books, shock therapy rarely helps cure a person's condition, in fact it only worsens it! His life was hanging by a simple thread, and he only had one chance,

"Wait!", he shrieked out,"Dr. Madigan, I need to tell you something..." The doctor rolled his eyes,

"Yes, yes, of course you do Phineastein, now please come along...", he urged with his patience running thin.

"No, listen to me!", Phineas yelled, narrowing his brow,"I'm not Phineastein! He escaped right under your noses and he switched places with me, his great grand nephew!" Madigan and Dudley vacantly stared at the child, their expressions stoic and suspicious,

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm telling the truth!", Phineas tried to reason,"My name is Phineas Flynn. I'm from the future, and I live in Danville. I live with my parents, my pet platypus, and my two siblings, Candace and Ferb. I'm not a crazy monster maker, I'm an inventor.", Phineas's eyes suddenly brightened with an idea,"In fact, I even have a time traveling compass to prove it; that's how he switched places with me in the first place..."

Phineas reached into his pocket for the compass, hope rising from within. But once his hand felt nothing but air, his face drained of all remaining color. He shook in fear as he gazed at the two men standing in the doorway. Phineas wished for every amount of remaining hope that they would believe him, that they would help. Dr. Madigan rubbed his beard and thought contently. He leaned into Dudley's ear, whispering secretly as Phineas watched anxiously. Dudley nodded and a goofy, but sickeningly grin crossed his face as he ducked out of sight.

"Alright...Phineas.", Madigan said slowly as he came to the boy,"I believe you." Phineas crept out a relieving smile,

"Really?", Dr. Madigan nodded as he placed a hand on the lad's shoulder,

"Your calm approach and your sane tone erased my suspicions and now that I think about it, I believe that your story sounds plausible. It does sound like something Phineastein would do. I promise to help you in any way I can.", he explained,"Come with me..."

Madigan began to lead the boy out of the cell and into the main hallway. The corridors were all white and had black rust growing from the edges and cracks. Various doors led to other cells, where Phineas could hear maniacal laughter and blood-curdling screams filling the creaky asylum. Madigan turned Phineas's body towards him as he ordered calmly,

"Phineas, I want you to do me a favor. Please relax all the muscles in your left shoulder, please." Phineas raised his eyebrow; he still did what he was told to do, but he suspiciously asked,

"Okay? Why did I need to-" A sudden jab in his shoulder cut him off and Phineas cried with pain. His senses lost control; his vision became blurry, and all of a sudden, he felt very drowsy. He sank to his knees as he heard Dr. Madigan say,

"Good work, Dudley. Would you be so kind as to carry him to the treatment room?" Phineas felt his numb body rise into the air; Dudley's thick arms held him tight like an infant as he carried him to the specific location to conduct the destructive treatment. Phineas tried to break free, but the drugs fought hard by making him weaker than ever before. The blurred blob of Dr. Madigan came into his view and Phineas used every ounce of his strength left to speak,

_"Wait...Stop..What are you..."_

"Don't worry, Phineastein.", he told him,"The sedative will wear off in a few minutes. We told you this before; if you don't cooperate, then we are forced to take desperate measures. And that includes fibbing about idiotic stories." Phineas's body went limb, but deep down he was shaking with absolute terror. A few twist and turns in the building, and he heard two huge doors boom open.

"Ah! You finally got the brat!", the woman that was previously with the doctor cried. Phineas felt someone remove the strait jacket from his body; he was then dropped onto something cold and hard. The drug began to wear off and his vision cleared,

"Alright, strap 'em up, Agnes." Leather bounds quickly sustained Phineas on the table. He tried to move, but the straps were too strong. He felt tears forming in his eyes,

"Well? What are you waiting for?", Madigan asked impatiently. Agnes crossed her arms,

"The damn machine ain't working!", she cried,"I think a circuit blew or somethin' but I have no idea how to fix it, doctor!" Madigan rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly,

"You've got to be kidding me... Fine, let's go see what the problem is then." The three proceeded to fix the machine, leaving Phineas alone and bounded. Screams and banging of metal doors accompanied from outside, a patient with blood running down his nose walked passed the door with his lip whimpering uncontrollably. Two of the staff came running after him and a high scream echoed from his lips. Phineas shook in fear and tried breaking from his restraints again. No luck. He swiveled his head from side to side to look around, hoping to find anything that could help him. Shelves were stacked with medical instruments, books, and objects used for other various 'treatments'. His eyes laid upon a jar that had leeches sucking on the inside glass. Phineas shivered and banged his head back down. There was only one thing that he could do,

"Help! Somebody help me!", he screamed, tears streaming down his face,

"Please! Anybody!...", Silence responded to him as if it was his only friend,"...Someone...help...", After the final attempt to cry for rescue, Phineas broke down. He bit his lip to calm the tears, but they continued to flow like a flood down his innocent face. Even though it was impossible, he wished he could see his family one more time. Still thinking it was a nightmare, he tried to imagine waking up, his platypus cuddling against him while he felt safe and secure in his bed. But to no avail, he was still in the asylum. Phineas sniffled slightly, which aroused something in the shadows,

"My, my child. This is extremely out of character for you...Did they break your leg or something or are you just acting like a wimp just for show?" Phineas gasped. That voice. It couldn't be, but then again, anything was possible. Phineas turned his head to the direction from he heard it and whimpered,

"Who-who-who's there?"

"Now don't play stupid with me, boy. You know damn well who it is." The voice was all too familiar, it could only be one person. Phineas gained up his courage and cried,

"Show yourself!" The voice didn't respond; instead, footsteps were heard shuffling on the floor. From behind one of the cabinets, a figure emerged from the shadows. It was tall and slender; it came into the light and Phineas gasped again. Two deep blue eyes gazed back at him with a fiery glare, his messy brown hair swayed back and forth on his small head, a scowl crept above his pointy chin as he wiggled his arms in the strait jacket. It was Heinz Doofenshmirtz, or to be more precise, his great grandfather Jekyll Doofenshmirtz. Phineas didn't know whether to be pleased that someone he knew was here, or to be terrified that he too was a mental patient,

"Doofenshmirtz?", Phineas uttered. Jekyll rolled his eyes,

"Well, duh! Geez, boy, did they fry your brain into goo?" Phineas didn't know what to say. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Doofenshmirtz might be the only way out of here. He was his ticket home. He just had to think of a way to sound reasonable,

"I'm at a lost for words, Phineastein. What happened to your stone cold heart? I believe your innocent nature diminished a few years ago, didn't it?", Jekyll said as he came closer to the boy,"Then again, I guess it's not that hard to break you...Since you are a weak, oblivious fool.", he chuckled bitterly. Though the words did hurt, Phineas said nothing as he stared anxiously at the man. Doofenshmirtz raised his brow,

"Alright, what am I missing here?", he asked as he circled Phineas like a hunting predator,"Usually when I insult you, you would try every opportunity to gauge my eyes out. Your not acting like yourself..."

"That's because I'm not Phineastein.", Phineas finally spoke out, certain that Doof had a lead on something,"I'm actually his great grand nephew, Phineas Flynn." Jekyll spat out a hearty laughed,

"Yeah. And I'm the President of the United States!", he cried as he bowed mockingly.

"No, really!", Phineas tried to keep his tone level, even though time was running out,"Phineastein had gained access to a time traveling compass. He used that same compass to go forward in time and kidnap me, thus proceeding to switch places with me!", Doofenshmirtz's eyes suddenly widened,

"Hold on..." Doofenshmirtz began to pace around the room, muttering widely to himself. Phineas watched curiously as the doctor twiddled his fingers and talked furiously. He turned around and looked at the child,

"What did you say your name was?"

"Phineas. Phineas Flynn.", the boy responded. Jekyll began walking over as Phineas continued,"I live in Danville with my family; my parents, my pet platypus, and my siblings, Candace and Ferb. I don't create monsters, I build things. And I'm not crazy!" Doofenshmirtz peered over at his face, inspecting every last detail. He pondered thoughtfully; Phineas couldn't take much more of this,

"Do you believe me?", he asked hopefully. Doofenshmirtz smiled deviously,

"Of course I believe you...murderer." Phineas blinked abruptly,

"Wha-?"

"Don't deny it! You always tell yourself that it wasn't your fault, it was just a horrible coincidence that so happened destroyed the rest of your life!", Doofenshmirtz screamed, circling the room,"My dear, Phineastein...You're nothing but a fool. It _was _your fault that he died..."

"I don't-", Phineas tried to protest, having no idea what he was talking about,

"What's the point of moving on, you can never let it go! Now all that's left of you is the shadow of your guilt; it will haunt you for the rest of your life...", Jekyll grinned evilly,"The day that you destroyed your own flesh and blood."

"What are you?-"

"Maybe you even caused the fire...Shame, really. After all those months of chasing your delusions, maybe you're just as sane as the rest of us here in the asylum. You're just too oblivious to realize..."

"Doof, I-"

"Ah Ha!", Dr. D cried, jumping up into the child's face,"You do admit it! Your conscience finally gave into the fact that you are a psychotic killer, monster! Now you'll never escape your grief! You'll drown in your own sorrow!", Doof smiled gloatingly,"What do you have to say about that?" Phineas was at a loss for words. What _could _he say about that?

"I...hope you take medications regularly..?", he said slowly. An awkward silence engulfed the room. Jekyll's eyes widened in confusion,

"Huh. Not the reaction that I was expecting..." The doors slammed open and Dr. Madigan was back with his colleagues,

"Alright, Phineastein we're ready to- Doofenshmirtz?", Jekyll turned around and grinned,

"Evening, gentlemen!", he bowed mockingly,"Lookin' good, Doctor. Have you lost weight? I bet it's the suit, makes you look more slender." Madigan rolled his eyes,

"Yes, yes, very amusing. Now please stand aside, we have work to do..." Jekyll began to walk off to the side; Phineas started to hyperventilate, catching Doof's attention,

"Please! Get me out of here! I'm telling the truth!", he hissed, tears forming in his eyes. Doofenshmirtz eyed him curiously,

"Doof, I'm scared! I'm begging you!" Jekyll's eyes widened, as if two missing puzzle pieces in his mind had clicked together. Agnes came to the boy's head, carrying a set of electrodes in her meaty hands. As she tried to place them on his ears, Phineas yelped and shook his head frantically.

"Phineastein, hold still!", Dr. Madigan cried. He clasped Phineas by the neck and slammed his head on the table. Tears rolled down his face as he felt the rods insert into his ears.

"Dudley, make sure you're watching him over there...", the doctor said, indicating Jekyll Doofenshmirtz. He was whistling causally to himself, as if he wasn't aware of the current events unfolding. When he met their gaze, he grinned eerily,

"Don't mind me! Just enjoying the show!", he chimed as Dudley came to his side to guard. Madigan and Agnes walked over to a machine at the far end of the room,

"Alright, let's get this over with. Everyone on stand by...", Dr. Madigan announced as he placed a hand on a big switch that would send the electric currents to the electrodes. Phineas thrashed and pulled as hard as he could; the restraints didn't budge and he knew that it was all over. Phineas closed his eyes and waited for the pain to engulf his entire body. The lights flickered; Phineas opened his eyes and watched the glass bulbs abruptly flash and sputter energy in the room. Dr. Madigan, Agnes, and Dudley watched, transfixed by it in some sorts. A sudden pop, and the room was enveloped into darkness. A loud scream echoed across, the shuffle and squeaks of shoes mixed with the air as Madigan frantically cried,

"What the hell!? Agnes, a match!", Muffled screams embraced the room and the footsteps caught up to Madigan. A body hit the ground, something heavy shifting on the cold floor followed after as a small match was lit. Dr. Madigan rose to his feet as he raced towards a nearby lantern on the shelf. He stumbled to the ground with a loud yell; he rose to his knees and reached for the desired item. Light was welcomed into the room, though it revealed a shocking turn of events; Dudley was lying on the ground, a strait jacket bounding him to extra chairs and a handkerchief gagging his huge chomper. The shock machine was gone, and so was Doofenshmirtz and Agnes. Madigan scanned the room worriedly,

"Looking for this?", Jekyll's voice sneered. Madigan aimed his light at the far corner of the room, he gasped. Jekyll had a victorious smug spread across his face, his strait jacket was gone, revealing a purple tie and vest in its place. He sat promptly on the shock machine, his hand resting on his propped knee,

"How did-", Madigan began, flabbergasted. Jekyll smiled and waved a finger in the air,

"Ah, ah, ah. A true magician never reveals his secrets...", he put the finger to his lips. Madigan frowned; he strode over to the mad man,

"Jekyll, you have five seconds to get off of there or I will have to use necessary force...", Doofenshmirtz shook his head sadly,

"Ah, James. James, James, James..."

"That's Dr. Madigan to you!", he snapped. Jekyll shrugged,

"What happened to all the fun we used to have? Now you're hangin' around the fat oaf and the ugly duchess!", he teased. Dr. Madigan's temple pumped with rage; he lunged straight toward the machine, only for Doofenshmirtz to kick his hand away,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...", he warned, a sickening grin plastering his face. Madigan raised his brow,

"And why not?" Doofenshmirtz chuckled and swung his legs around like a small child giddy with excitement,

"Oh, let's just say that I added a little surprise to it...", Dr. Madigan's face flushed away all color,

"You wouldn't...", he said timidly. Doofenshmirtz grin glowed in the light, mysterious and eerie,

"Try me...", he challenged. Madigan gulped; from past experiences, he knew what 'surprise' meant when Doofenshmirtz used it.

"I'll cut you a deal, James. I'll give you back your device, debugged of course, with the exchange of whatever I want.", Doof wagered.

"Which is..."

"The boy.", Jekyll simply answered. At that moment, Phineas's ears perked up and he rose his head. He had been eavesdropping the whole time, not sure on where Doof was going with this. But if it meant escaping out of here, then he was all for it.

"What!? Why!?", Madigan blurted furiously.

"That is none of your concern. Take it or leave it, James...", Dr. D said as he crossed his arms. Madigan turned his head to Phineas, who bit his lip nervously. He looked back at the other mental patient with a furrowed brow. Jekyll grinned,

"Well?", Madigan winced. He regretfully sighed and nodded,

"Go.", Doofenshmirtz let out a laugh and jumped down,

"Excellent choice, my fine sir.", he slapped the doctor hard on the back and proceeded to the child. Phineas felt relief binding through him like a swift tide as Madigan asked,

"Wait a moment! What about your 'surprise?'"

"Oh that? Look in the back and find a bright, orange wire!", Jekyll replied. He came to the boy; Phineas coiled in fear as he began unstrapping the leather restraints from his body. Once the last strap was loose, Phineas immediately sat straight up, rubbing the scrapes and chaff marks on his wrist. Jekyll was already at the door,

"Follow me...", he flexed his finger at the wide eyed child. Phineas took a deep breath and scooted off the table. As Phineas walked over, Jekyll asked curiously,

"Hey, James. Is Dr. McStern's office open for use?"

"Yes. I was informed that he was taking a two week vacation.", Madigan answered,"You may use his office if you wish. Don't cause any trouble..." Doofenshmirtz smiled; he opened the door as Madigan called out once more,

"The orange wire, right?" Jekyll didn't turn around, but he answered,

"Yep!", Dr. Madigan nodded and proceeded opening the back of the shock machine. As the doors closed behind Phineas and Doof, the diabolical man pulled out a strip of an orange wire from his pocket. He tossed it in the air and chuckled deliciously to himself,

"Happy hunting."

* * *

**A/N  
**

**Ohmigosh..! That wouldn't have been**** pretty!**

**So yeah! Jekyll Doofenshmirtz is also in the asylum! And randomly called Phineas a murderer...(woo hoo?)**

**Why, you may ask? We'll find out soon enough...**


	9. Suspicions Rise

**A/N**

**I apologize for the hiatus. Since it's summer, chapters will be updated more quickly. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

"Wow..."

"Phineas, that's like the tenth time you've said that.", Ferb muttered,"You have been here multiple times."

"Oh. I know, it's just that it's so big, and beautiful, and...it's just...wow!", Phineastein stammered out. Ferb rolled his eyes; the castle was a beauty, he had to admit, but he didn't act as mystified as his brother after seeing it several times. They were in the main hall; the stain glass windows of dragons and gods greeted them with shimmering, colored light. Servants and other staff roamed along, carrying supplies, weapons, and sometimes items that were alien among the boys' world. A servant nearby was polishing an ancient, stone gargoyle that posed eerily on a ledge high above the main exit. Phineastein gazed with awe,

"Enjoying the scenery?", a voice slightly teased from above. The three turned and Ferb and Isabella smiled. Up on the balcony was the grinning king himself; his jet, black hair swayed swiftly as he chuckled,

"You're here to help out I'm guessing?" The two nodded. Jack chuckled as he made his way down into the hall. Phineastein stared curiously, but cautiously at this supposed stranger before him. He didn't even know his name, but if Isabella knew him, then he had to play along,

"Great to see you guys, again. It was getting _pretty _boring around here.", Jack said as he ruffled Ferb's hair. His hand stretched out to Phineastein; the boy took a step back, his eyes igniting with fear. Jack halted, his brow narrowing,

"Phineas, what's wrong? It's me, Jack!", he exclaimed. Phineastein's heart paced nervously,

_Play along, Phineastein!, _he screamed in his head, _Play along!_

"Oh, sorry. I was a bit distracted there for a sec.", he fibbed. Ferb rolled his eyes,

"There's a shock." Phineastein stuck out his tongue towards his sibling; Jack laughed kindheartedly,

"Y'know for a second there, you looked like I was about to hit you or something.", he commented. Phineastein chuckled nervously,

"Ha, ha. Uh...isn't there something you want us to do?", he asked hurriedly. Jack's eyes brightened with interest,

"Yes, actually. It's a small job, but I think you guys are gonna love it." He winked. Ferb and Isabella's eyes widened with excitement,

"What is it, Jack?", Isabella queried anxiously. Jack gave them a sheepish smile and paced the room,

"I don't know...It's going to be pretty dangerous...", he warned, clasping his hands behind his back.

"That makes it even more tempting.", Ferb commented, smirking at the possibilities. Jack grinned; he shook his head,

"No, I-I shouldn't. Your sister would throw a fit if she ever found out." Isabella and Ferb fell to their knees,

"Ah, c'mon! Please! Please, please, please!", they begged. Phineastein watched, uncertain on what to do. Jack cocked his head to the ceiling and he rubbed the side of his neck,

"Well...", His gaze shifted towards the children; Isabella smiled brightly and Ferb gave him big puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright!", the king decided, throwing his hands up in defeat. Isabella squealed gleefully as they made their way out the door. Phineastein followed quietly,

"What are we gonna do?", she asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Trust me, it's going to be quite a ride!", Isabella giggled excitedly as they pushed open the door,

"C'mon, Phineas!", she called out as they sprinted out into the main square. Phineastein halted at the doorway; his fingers traced elegantly on the wooden carvings as he thought,

_This castle is a work of art, it's too beautiful for words. I wouldn't mind trading my home for this in a heartbeat., A_n eerie grin began spreading upon his lips, _I wonder..._

"You okay, Phin?", Phineastein spun around and saw Jack staring at him, his eyes brimmed with concern,

"Yeah. 'Course I'm alright!", Phineastein replied happily. Jack's expression said otherwise,

"You're not acting like yourself, Phineas.", he crouched down to meet the child's eyes,"You seem awfully quiet." Phineas shook his head,

"I'm fine. Really! I gotta think sometimes too y'know!" Jack smiled with relief,

"Okay, okay.", he started walking out with the boy,"But if there's anything wrong, you can tell me, okay?", Phineastein nodded,

"Thanks, Jack."

"Consider me your big brother. Well, instead of giving wedgies to bullies that pick on you, I implode a demon's head off if it ever comes near you." Phineastein laughed, uncomfortably. Jack payed no heed as he grazed his fist on the boy's shoulder,

"Alright. Go out onto the grounds and I'll catch up with you later. Sound cool?" There was that phrase again. Phineastein tried not to sound stupid this time,

"Yes, it sounds cool. See ya!", Phineastein replied as he raced down the village, relieved to be away from the pale man. Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled merrily. He slowly ceased his laughter as he watched the boy run off. Jack frowned; something was off, he could feel it. He learned from many past experiences that your gut can be your true ally, and that if it felt odd, something wasn't right. Phineas wasn't himself; he was disturbingly quieter than usual, almost timid of him, and he looked paler than he should be.

Jack shrugged it off, he strolled down the road casually to catch up to the group. He was worrying too much; Phineas was fine and there was nothing wrong. Though Jack could tell that his conscience would be storming up a feisty battle.

* * *

"So...how far is this monster?", Phineastein asked, now a bit more excited about today's activity. They were in the jungle; the cool crisp wind drafted through the air as the four made their way down a pathway. Autumn colors danced on the ground as Jack responded,

"A few more yards. Once we tame it, we'll send it back to the arena for Tuesday night."

"Oh! So this is for the monster fight you were talking about earlier, right?", Isabella realized. Jack nodded, pushing a branch away,

"Yep! But I'm warning you...This beast is not your average bunny rabbit." Phineastein raised his brow,

"Really? How dangerous is he?", he questioned.

"He?"

"Well, I'm assuming it's a he!", the boy chided lightly,"Calling something an 'it' is rude. It has feelings just like everyone else." Jack's eyes narrowed. The little voice inside his head was practically screaming by now.

"When did you decide to become a monster activist?", Ferb asked, a bit harshly,"Last time I checked, the last monster you encountered with wanted to rip your head off!" Phineastein tightly squeezed his left arm, casting his eyes downward,

"Well...not all monsters are the same.", his gaze flicked back up again,"Besides, maybe this one is friendly!" Jack spat out a hearty laugh,

"Well, he's gotcha there, Ferb! This beast is not as brutal as the others, but it's still very dangerous." Phineastein frowned. He knew all there was about monsters, he created them for Pete's sake! He learned that every creature was different and that they had to be tamed in different ways. Because of the different traits and abilities of each one, adaption slowly teaches and tames the creature over time. It's just how nature works!

The group carried on down the trail; the sun gleamed up ahead, and in the distance a flock of birds navigated above the trees. A short while later, they found themselves at the mouth of a slanted cave.

"Stay behind me.", Jackl cautioned, shooting his arm out to protect the children. Quietly, they followed Jack deeper in the monster's domain; the king snapped his fingers and a ball of light formed between his palm. Phineastein almost gasped, but he kept his mouth shut. The ball of light flew off of Jack's hand and floated silently near his shoulder. The cave was lit enough for them to walk.

"What's the monster called?", Phineastein whispered.

"A Cabau. When threatened, it sprouts horns and a painful toxin is released all over its skin. Be cautious."

"Gee. Comforting.", Ferb dryly croaked.

"Hey, I wasn't kidding when I said this was dangerous!", Jack cried.

"I'm guessing it's not very fond of company then...", Phineastein commented.

"Actually, it's very peaceful. Its poisonous skin just fends off others predators.", Jack explained,"But it has a wild temper once you hit the right buttons."

"We're not going to...hurt it, are we?", Isabella asked worriedly. Jack shook his head,

"No. Just a small stun or rope will do."

Phineastein thought this was inhumane. Creatures like these aren't supposed to be used for comical sporting events. They should be free and left alone, or if they were in need, they should be used as something useful like travel or other necessities. His thoughts came to a halt when Jack stopped in his tracks at the edge of a small ledge. The ball of light zoomed up to ceiling, making the room visible,

"There it is.", the king whispered quietly, pointing his finger towards a grey lump resting down below.

"We shouldn't disturb it...", Phineastein suggested protectively.

"Well, we have to in order to tame it.", Jack pointed out. He kicked a loose pebble towards the monster; it shifted slightly as a gargling growl bellowed from its lips. It rose to its feet and turned to face the group. The children gasped once they saw its face. Its smooth, grey skin flowed in and out as it breathed heavily. It yawned, showing three rows of sharp teeth. Its yellow eyes widened, though they sparked with curiosity instead of irritation,

"Here's another tidbit.", Jack advised,"Cabous can sense evil. If it finds a bad egg, then it'll go crazy. Like,'being hit in the head with rocks 50 times' crazy."

_Well, that's good to bring up., _Phineastein thought furiously. Beads of sweat beaded down his temple, though he remained calm,

"Really? Good thing Doof wasn't here then.", Isabella chirped. Jack chuckled,

"Exactly. This will be a piece of cake if nothing goes wrong. Just don't be evil or throw knifes at its face." The young king jumped off the ledge; the Cabou cocked its head curiously at the man, its eyes sparking with interest. Jack crouched to his knees and delivered his palm to the creature, walking slowly as he did so. The Cabou stalked towards the hand and carefully examined it with its wide eyes. Jack smiled as the creature sniffed it cautiously; it smiled in a way and let out a gentle coo from its mouth. It nuzzled Jack's hand happily; he laughed and scratched the Cabou's head,

"Come on down guys! Let him know we're on the good side!", Jack called from below. Ferb and Isabella excitedly jumped down to the ground floor to interact with the friendly beast. Phineastein on the other hand nervously stayed put on the ledge.

_So it senses evil, huh? Perfect. Once he sees me, he'll go berserk., _Phineastein thought angrily,_What to do, what to do..._

"Phineas Flynn! Return to earth please!", Ferb cried, petting the gentle beast. Phineastein snapped out of his thoughts; he stared anxiously at the three playing with the creature,

"I'm completely positive it's going to harm you.", Jack cried sarcastically,"Come on down, it's fine. There's nothing to worry about."

Phineastein's eyes widened. Jack was right. He shouldn't be afraid of the Cabou. It should be afraid of him. His trademark Cheshire cat grin reappeared on his lips as he jumped down to the ground. He got to his feet and stood face to face with the monster. The Cabou stopped cooing and gazed directly into the boy's eyes. Phineastein, his heart pounding furiously, walked confidently up to the beast. He smiled genuinely and he outreached his hand towards the creature's nose. The next five seconds were a blur.

Once the Cabou's nose touched the child's fist, it transformed. Its pupils dilated, making them resemble the eyes of a fiery serpent. Horns ripped out of his skin; the Cabou flexed its back and a fresh sheet of toxin coated the body. The group flung back and watched horrified as the beast growled defensively at Phineastein,

"What is it doing?!", Ferb cried worriedly.

"I don't know! I don't really think of Phineas being evil, do you?", Jack yelled.

"We gotta do something!", Isabella shrieked. Jack quickly flung off his bag and began to scour for rope and tranquilizers,

"Phineas, just stand still! Everything's going to be okay!", the king ordered, his hands shaking. Phineastein didn't listen. He knew everything there was to know about taming a dangerous beast, such as the one in his presence. The Cabou bared its pointy set of teeth and Phineastein smiled,

"I am the master, and you are the puppet. You will do as I say.", the boy muttered coldly. The creature growled; Phineastein frowned,

_It doesn't understand English. I guess I have to do it the old fashioned way. _The mad scientist slowly inched his hand towards the Cabou's chin, hoping to find a weak spot. The Cabou roared and pounced at the boy; Phineastein pushed himself to the side and the monster collided into the rock, head first.

"What are we standing around for!? Phineas needs our help!", Ferb screamed. He headed towards the battle,

"No!", Jack snatched Ferb by the arm,"I don't need you two to intervene!"

"But Phineas-"

"I got this! This wasn't supposed to happen, but I came prepared!", Jack shouted.

"You said it was going to be risky anyway!", Isabella reminded. Jack twiddled with the rope, his brow narrowing,

"Let's just say I'm starting to have second thoughts!" The Cabou clumsily stumbled from the impact; Phineastein got to his feet and ran to the other side of the cave. The Cabou regained its balance and focused its eyes on the boy, baring its row of many teeth. The beast charged again; Phineastein leaped out of the way and the creature once again collided into the wall. Phineastein scowled as he ran back to the other side,

"I can't keep playing rodeo with it, the whole cave will collapse!", he said aloud.

"Phineas!", Phineastein whipped his head and saw his brother waving at him,"Lead it back here!" Phineastein raised his brow,

"What!?"

"Just do it!", Ferb ordered. The Cabou swayed dizzily on its feet, moaning with the headache he was beginning to acquire. Phineastein had no choice; he took a stone from the ground and aimed it at the creature's head. It hit precisely on the temple; its eyes flashed a deep red and its horns grew a few inches higher. Phineastein stumbled to run,

"No! Phineas stay put!", Jack ordered; the rope was lying across the middle of the ground. On the other side, Isabella was holding the end, smiling reassuringly. Phineastien instantly knew what Jack's plan was. The Cabou roared a gargling growl and charged once again. Phineastein smiled his malevolent grin; he enjoyed feeling the defeat of a creature. It symbolized the strength of a tamer and how it can accomplish the task of controlling every move of the beast. Ferb saw him grinning; it wasn't his usual happy and optimistic grin, it was a dark and unnerving grin, like the ones you see on a creeper in the back of the bus. Ferb felt quite disturbed.

"Now!", Jack screamed, pulling on the rope. The Cabou ran at full speed, not noticing the rope lying beneath its feet. Isabella pulled on the other end; the Cabou didn't have time to process this before it could stop. The rope tugged on its heels and the creature tripped, face first onto the ground. Its body skidded across the dirt, the rope flung from Isabella's and Jack's hand and entangled itself into the monster. A small thud uttered once the Cabou rolled into the wall and groaned in pain. Jack sighed with relief, Isabella laughed slightly,

"Well. That was fun." Ferb raised his brow,

"How is it doing that?", he queried, indicating the rope tying itself on the Cabou's body. Jack smiled,

"That's not your ordinary rope. The more you struggle, the tighter it's gonna pull."

"Cool.", Ferb commented. As the monster struggled, Phineastein slowly crept up to face it. The Cabou growled, its eyes dilating when it sensed the child's presence. The ropes squeezed tighter as the boy knelt down,

"I know what it feels like to be trapped and helpless.", Phineastein said quietly to it, almost eerily. Phineastein smiled,

"But that's all about to change. You'll see...", The creature's nostrils flared, Phineastein stretched his fingers towards its chin. Jack's eyes narrowed,

"Phin? What are you-" His breath halted when he saw the boy reaching for its chin.

"Phineas, no!", Jack screamed at the top of his lungs, running as fast as he could. But he was too late. Once Phineastien's fingertips grazed upon the monster's chin, thousands of painful shocks zapped into his body. Phineastein grunted roughly and his body began to tremble. He was paralyzed with pain, he couldn't move and he couldn't breathe. But Phineastein reminded himself that this was nothing compared to the torture that he endured at the asylum. Phineastein gritted his teeth and used every amount of strength to scratch under its chin. Slowly, but surely, the Cabou relaxed. It smiled happily as he felt the boy scratch, letting down its defenses at the drop of a hat.

Its horns retracted back into its body, its yellow eyes returned back into wide wonders of mischief, and the toxic skin fleshed back to normal. Phineastein gasped for breath once the pain had ceased; the Cabou laid its head dreamily on Phineastein's knee, the boy smiled. He petted the scaly creature, enjoying the special bonding moment that he always admired with his monsters,

"Phineas!", Jack cried, skidding his feet and landing his knees near the boy. He grabbed the monster maker's hand and frantically examined it,

"I specifically warned you not to touch its skin!", he scolded. Phineastein frowned,

"I'm fine, Jack! Look!", he pointed out. Jack looked up and saw the Cabou rumbling blissfully as Phineastein continued coaxing it. Jack's eyes softened,

"Huh.", Jack stuck his tongue in his cheek. He shook his head and frowned again,

"Well, don't scare me like that!" Ferb and Isabella soon rushed over,

"His hand looks fine at least.", Isabella pointed out. The Cabou nuzzled into Jack's chest, the beast screeched with pleasure. Jack's frown diminished and he sighed, smiling warmly,

"Good thing.", the teen rose to his feet,"Let's not bring this up. Or else somebody's sister might put me on her blacklist." His blue irises danced with mischief and challenge; Ferb snickered,

"That's likely." The group laughed; Phineastein even joined in the merriment. His gaze locked into the calm creature that was the Cabou. The tingly sensation that he felt when conducting chaos was back, and stronger than ever.

"This is going to be the best Halloween we've ever had, right Phineas?", Isabella asked cheerfully. Phineastein smiled,

"Oh yes.", His smile grew sickeningly,"We certainly won't forget it."

* * *

"Okay! Shut 'em tight!", Jack cried to the caretaker. The caretaker turned a large crank and long metal bars locked the Cabou inside. It didn't mind though, it wasn't chained up and it wasn't a threat to anyone. Anyone that wasn't evil that is. Ferb, Izzy, and Phineastein took the time to look at all the other creatures in the arena, gawking at whatever amazing animal that they would come across. Jack watched them as he petted the Cabou; the voice in his mind however made him suspicious. He locked his gaze at the Cabou curiously,

"How on earth did Phineas set you off like that, huh?", he asked it, scratching the creature between his ear. On the other side of the arena, the group gazed at a sleeping beast named as an Incediamon,

"I wonder this thing can do.", Isabella wondered as she peered into the dark cell,

"Well, according to the name, it has something to do with fire.", Phineastein recalled,"Incedia means fire in Latin." Ferb looked at him curiously,

"How do you know that?" Phineastein crossed his arms. A gloating smile spread his face,

"I know its hard to believe, Ferb, but I can read books too." Ferb scoffed,

"Books? What, is the Internet too challenging for you now?", he teasingly remarked. Phineastein tried his best to mask his confusion. He backed up a few steps,

"N-N-No. I-I like reading books, what's wrong with that?", he replied nervously. Isabella looked at him, her brow narrowing,

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird all day.", she noticed. Phineastein shook his head,

"I'm fine! How am I acting weird?"

"Well, for starters, I saw you looking a bit...evil when you encountered the Cabou.", Ferb confessed. Isabella raised her brow as Phineastein scoffed,

"What!? That doesn't make any-"

"What's this I hear about evil?", an accented voice came from behind the boy. Phineastein recognized it immediately; he screamed and fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Doofenshmirtz, giving him a confused look,

"Hi Heinz.", Ferb greeted dryly, looking oddly at his frightened brother. Doof gave him a sly grin,

"Bit jumpy today, aren't you Phin?", Phineastein reminded himself that this wasn't Jekyll. But he hated it when he smiled like that. Doofenshmirtz sighed impatiently; he leaned down and stretched his hand out to Phineastein. The boy coiled with fear and he inched back,

"C'mon kid, I don't bite.", Doofenshmirtz frowned,"On a good day at least."

"Is it a good day?", Phineastein asked nervously. Doofenshmirtz scowled,

"No. But I'll be nice just this one time.", Phineastein bit his lip. He slowly grabbed the man's hand and was instantly lifted to his feet. Ferb gasped,

"What happened to your eye?", he noticed, pointing at the purple shiner that was throbbing painfully. Heinz frowned at the child,

"Ask your platypus.", he said coldly.

"Speaking of which, where is Perry?", Isabella asked.

"I think he went back home. If you see him, tell him I'd like a word.", Doofenshmirtz told her darkly. Phineastein eyes lit up. This was his chance to form his plan,

"I'll go get him!", he announced as he made his way towards the exit,

"What? Right now?", Isabella said.

"Yeah! I''ll be back in a bit! I promise!", The doors slammed behind him and the boy was gone.

"O-kay?", Isabella's brow narrowed. Doofenshmirtz rubbed his sore eye,

"That kid's acting funny. He looked at me like I was about to kill him!"

"Phineas was acting weird all day. He hasn't been talking, and he's been very timid.", Isabella explained. Doofenshmirtz rubbed his chin,

"Odd. Do you have any guess why he's been acting like this?", he asked Ferb. Ferb sighed, his eyes casting towards the ground,

"I...haven't got a clue.", He scuffed his feet on the ground. Suddenly, his gaze fiercely turned cold as he looked back up at the door,

"But I'm going to find out."


	10. Phineastein's Past

Phineas had to resist the urge to clung to Doof's arm; the deeper part of the asylum was much more terrifying than he'd ever imagine. The corridor was barely lit, the lights that did work flickered abruptly as they passed. Rusty metal doors of other patients greeted the two; Phineas could clearly see a pale, wide eyed woman staring back at him through the window. Phineas shuddered and sped up on Doof's heels. Jekyll peered back at the boy but said nothing as he continued walking. Screams and cries of psychotic laughter echoed down the hall, two nurses sped past, their aprons splattered with blood. Phineas felt like he was going to puke. After what seemed like an eternity, Jekyll stopped at a wooden door. He opened it swiftly and he led the boy in.

"What a fool.", Doofenshmirtz chuckled,"He left the damn door unlocked! And they say they hire professionals." The scientist proceeded to a long desk on the other side of the parlor. Phineas looked around; compared to the asylum, the office was a luxurious paradise. Green furnishings, wallpaper, and candles made it a refreshing transition from the eerie mental ward. Phineas quietly sat himself on one of the couches in the center of the parlor. He hugged his knees tightly; once his fingertips grazed upon the apron, he looked down and scowled. He was wearing his ancestor's blood stained cloak, who undoubtedly might have taken an innocent's life. He grabbed the end of the cloak and pulled on it, gritting his teeth and hoping to leave a tear,

"I don't think he would be pleased to return and find his wardrobe ripped to shreds. At least, I wouldn't!", Doofenshmirtz advised, sitting across the boy in the armchair. Jekyll pulled a bottle of whiskey from his vest and settled it on the coffee table. Phineas sighed angrily; he released the attire and rested his head in his hands. His eyes widened,

"W-W-Wait. He?", he realized, speaking again. Jekyll frowned,

"Unless you've been putting on a show this whole time, then I believe that you're not Phineastein." Phineas gasped with relief,

"Really!?" The man nodded,

"Whew! Thank goodness! For a second there, I thought my brain was going to be crispy bacon!", Phineas cried,"H-How did you know it wasn't...y'know..." Jekyll smiled proudly,

"Well, it wasn't challenging. After working with him for the past four months, I know Phineastein like the back of my hand.", he explained, reaching for the alcohol. Phineas raised his brow, confused and dumbfounded,

"Wha-? How? How do you know him so well? And why is he here? Why are _you _here? What do mean working with-", Doofenshmirtz slapped his hand over the boy's mouth. Phineas instantly went silent and gazed into the scientist's irritated pupils,

"Are you going to let me finish?", Doofenshmirtz asked, his brow narrowing. Phineas nodded slowly. Doof released his hand and continued,

"At first, I thought you were him. He would always try to act innocent and seem as though he changed. It worked only once, but once they caught him, they never believed anything that would escape from his manipulating lips." Phineas opened his mouth, his head buzzing with questions. Jekyll silenced him,

"But...I noticed several things.", he said,"You weren't pale. That's what a lack of nutrition will do to you.", Doof took Phineas's hand and rolled up his sleeve,"You don't have any needle or strap marks. He gets those quite often. And you still had your...", Doofenshmirtz trailed off; he lifted the boy's chin and met with Phineas's wide, wondering eyes,

"...innocence. Your innocence was still intact." He dropped his chin and he took a swig of his drink. Phineas took a deep breath and asked,

"What happened to him, exactly? Me, out of all people, in an asylum!", he exclaimed, throwing his hands up,"What did I-er, he do!?" Jekyll sighed,

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! If it means taking him down once I go back home, then tell me everything!", Phineas insisted. Jekyll's eyes lit up,

"Wait a minute wait a minute!", he cut off, sitting higher in his chair,"You said you got here by a compass, correct?" Phineas nodded.

"A time travelling compass, if you will?", Doof inquired. Phineas gasped,

"How did you know?" Jekyll laughed,

"Like I said, your uncle and I are partners! He's the one that brought me here in the first place! If it wasn't for him I...", Doofenshmirtz stopped and stared at the child. Phineas's face was an artistic combination of confusion, curiosity, and fear itself. Dr. D chuckled softly,

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you Phineastein's story. After all, it might shed some light on this predicament." Phineas smiled for the first time since he'd been in the wretched place. He inched himself farther on the edge of the chair and eagerly anticipated for the back story. Jekyll smiled grimly, reaching for the whiskey,

"You seem rather excited to hear about a tragedy.", he muttered. Phineas's smile vanished; the doctor took a swig and asked,

"Now, before we begin, do you know anything about Phinestein? Besides the fact that he plays god." Phineas nodded,

"Yeah, but only a little. Y'see, my grandfather told my siblings and I the time Phineastein and Ferbgor entered their Platypus Monster in the Best Monster Contest. That's basically it.", he explained. Jekyll scratched his chin,

"Interesting. Do you, by any chance, know how the story ends?", he asked slyly. Phineas smiled eagerly,

"Uh huh! Their governess Constance won the contest, somehow. I think there was a monster fight at the contest and-", A memory triggered; Phineas started giggling childishly,"-and the Platypus Monster ate a guy who turned into a little fairy." Phineas laughed loudly, while Doof began to glare,

"It was the weirdest thing! How did he turn himself into a tiny little sprite? He couldn't have done it on purpose, could he?", Phineas said through his bursts of giggles,"I wonder-", Jekyll slammed his bottle onto the table, a crack splitting from the base and to the brim. Phineas's heart froze and he clamped his mouth, petrified with his sudden response. Jekyll frowned,

"I shouldn't really be reminiscing the past.", Doof said coldly,"It makes me quite..." He paused as he lifted the bottle back into the air. A small dent in the wood gave Jekyll an eerie smile,

"...timid." He relaxed and settled himself back into the armchair. Phineas shakily released his hands,

"That, that was you? But how-?"

"Do you want to hear the story or not, boy?", Dr. Jekyll sternly cried. Phineas went silent and nodded nervously. The man sighed,

"Anyway. Apparently your grandfather knows nothing about Phineastein. But I know everything about the boy..." Doof took a sip of the alcohol and began his tale,

"Phineastein was like every other child, as you would expect. He lived with his parents and his sister Constance, he had a warm home, a decent education, but from the very start they knew he was special. After living in America for a couple of years, his father was transferred to Drusselstein for his job. He was said to be the greatest inventor of the age..." Phineas's ears perked up when he heard the last two sentences. Feeling polite, he awkwardly raised his hand. Jekyll frowned,

"Yes?" His hand lowered and the boy asked,

"What do you mean by, 'father'?" Doofenshmirtz narrowed his eyes, as if studying the question,

"What do I mean by father!? What do you mean by your own question! He's your father! The man that gave you life for Pete's sakes!", Jekyll screeched.

"I know! It's just that...", Phineas sighed sadly,"Never mind..." Jekyll's brow narrowed,

"What?", he asked, concerned. Phineas bit his lip,

"Nothing."

"C'mon, tell me! What, you don't have a father?", Doof asked curiously,

"It's nothing, alright!", Phineas cried angrily, clenching his fists. Jekyll jumped, a drop of whiskey splashing on the carpet. Phineas's eyes softened and he relaxed his fists,

"Can you continue, please?", he told him softly, rubbing his arm. Doofenshmirtz blinked,

"Yeah.", he frowned,"No need to shout, I'm right here." Phineas flashed a glare and the doctor continued,

"Where was I...ah, yes! His father took every opportunity to teach his son about the wonders of inventing. He taught him how to create electricity and light, which I still say is an amazing wonder! His father would build contraptions with Phineastein like mechanical clocks or automatons that would write messages, you name it! But there was only one problem. Phineastein was never interested in any of it." Phineas gasped,

"What!? Inventing is the best thing in the world!", he cried, appalled.

"That's what his father said too. But ever since Phineastein got his hands on Frankenstein, he was obsessed with monsters. He loathed to make one, create one with his own bare hands. Keep in mind that he was only eight years old and he wanted to create life! Imagine that!" Phineas chuckled to himself; he remembered when he was eight and his gift and desire to invent was finally realized.

"His family extremely discouraged his passion, but once you start a spark, it's impossible to douse it out. So basically, Phineastein wouldn't stop studying and learning about monster making. Even with this minor detail, the boy's life was as right as rain. Until it took a turn for the worse..." Phineas sat up,

"What happened?", he asked, his eyes dancing with worry. Jekyll seemed unsure,

"I don't know if I should tell you..." Phineas frowned,

"Why not?", he cried, crossing his arms. Jekyll gave him a concerning gaze,

"I don't know if you can take it."

"Yes I can! I can take anything!", Phineas boasted confidently. They stared at each for a moment, letting Phineas's decision sink in. Doofenshmirtz sighed in defeat,

"Alright..." He waited for the boy to get settled. Phineas grasped his knees tightly and stared fiercely at the doctor. Jekyll began,

"He was only eight. To this very day, it's still unknown how it happened but, it did." Phineas continued to stare into the man's dark blue irises. Doof rubbed his wrist tentatively,

"There...there was, a fire." Phineas's heart froze; he knew where this was going,

"Constance smelled the smoke drafting from downstairs. She immediately warned her parents and they began to escape. Constance collected Phineastein and the family navigated towards the cellar, where the safest exit was. Constance and Phineastein escaped before the house collapsed but..." He paused; Jekyll stared at the child, awaiting his reaction. It came right on cue. Phineas couldn't breathe, as if someone kicked him hard in the gut. His body began to shake violently, his lips trembled at the very thought as tears dared to escape from his eyelids,

"N-n-no. No..." Phineas tightly hugged his belly and tried all his might to hold back the tears. The mere thought of losing his parents, his mother to be precise, would never leave and would only come back to haunt him in his nightmares. Jekyll stayed silent, his face stoic of all emotion. He drummed his fingers along his knee as Phineas began wiping his eyes,

"I-I-I see now. I-I see why he's like this. The thought of losing your family could send anybody over the edge.", Phineas said through pitifully sobs. In response, Phineas was hoping for Doof to give a grim agreement, or at least a comforting lull. Instead, he smirked; it grew into a grin and he laughed coldly,

"Ha! Well, you're half right, but that's not the reason why he's here." Phineas cocked his head,

"Really? What happened after the...fire?"

"Well, after the siblings had a chance to mourn and collect what survived the fire, they went straight to the orphanage.", Doofenshmirtz told him. Phineas blinked in surprise,

"But, didn't they have any relatives?"

"Yeah, but they lived in America! The two couldn't leave, they were minors! And even with the money left from their parents, it still wasn't enough for oversea travel.", he replied. Phineas's shoulders sagged,

"At the orphanage, it wasn't so bad, at least that's what Phineastein told me.", Jekyll continued,"Constance found a job as a governess for small families, so she wasn't around much. Phineastein kept to himself the entire time. He wouldn't speak, he wouldn't play with the other children, as if he disappeared from the world as a whole. He just sat on his bed, vacant and broken." Phineas's eyes stared at the floor; he was beginning to feel sorry for the psycho kid.

"Until...", Jekyll said, looking at the child smugly, waiting for his response . Phineas understood immediately,

"Ferbgor.", he completed, a warm smile embracing his lips. Doofenshmirtz nodded,

"Bingo.", he said while crossing his legs and taking a sip of his drink,"Ferbgor was an orphan from the very start. He was found on the doorstep when he was only an infant. They took him in and found that only a name tag was accompanied with the small child. As Ferbgor grew older, he had to succumb to the truth; the other children treated him like an outcast." Phineas's eyes struck with shock,

"Why?"

"Why?", Doof bitterly chuckled,"Well, think about it! He had abnormally green hair, he had a hunched back which made him look undesirably creepy and one eye was even bigger than the other. He was a freak!"

Phineas fiercely narrowed his brow. He clenched his fists tightly and hissed,

"He's not a freak." Doof fluttered his fingers,

"Oh, right. Sorry", he responded without any sincere in his voice. Phineas's face burned red; he relaxed his hands and Jekyll continued,

"Once Phineastein came into the picture, everything changed. Phineastein had a friend. Ferbgor never left his side once he met the boy. Ferbgor related to his lose and sorrow that no one could ever understand. After awhile, Phineastein accepted reality once again. He wouldn't stop talking to him; all day it was telling stories or sharing knowledge about the world. They even shared the same love for creature creations! Those two shared a bond that was stronger than anything.", Doofenshmirtz's eyes gleamed softly, a warm smile spread,"In fact, if I didn't know any better...I would think that they were brothers. "

A comforting warmness flooded through Phineas's heart and veins; he smiled gently,

"Then what?"

"Constance used their parent's loans to buy the castle at the edge of the forest. She even found a way to persuade the caretaker to take Ferbgor with them. The three couldn't be any more happy. So once they got settled, it was a new life for Phineastein..."

"Oh, I know.", Phineas butted in,"That's when they started making monsters!" Jekyll nodded while taking sips from the bottle,

"Bingo. Three headed cows, the Platypus Monster, Serpent Dogs, you name it! The boys were having a blast, while Constance on the other hand was slowly becoming the town crazy.", he added informatively. Phineas laughed happily,

"Awesome! Man, I wish I could've been there!", he stopped abruptly,"Their monsters didn't hurt anybody, right?", he quaked. Doofenshmirtz shook his head,

"No, no, no! They were just for fun! They didn't intend on hurting anybody!", he explained. Phineas sighed in relief; his eyes suddenly widened,

"So...why does he do it now?", he asked fearfully. Jekyll's face slowly became grim; the smile disappeared from his lips as he took the empty bottle of whiskey off the table,

"Time for bed.", he ordered strictly, strutting his way back towards the office desk. Phineas raised his brow as he slid off the cushion,

"Bed? But...I want to know what happens next!", he insisted, following the man.

"I'll tell you in the morning.", he told him curtly, heading towards the drawers. He opened one and produced another full bottle of whiskey. Phineas didn't back down,

"Why is Phineastein here? What led him to drive into such evil madness? What happened?", he asked impatiently. Doofenshmirtz looked up and gave the boy a cold stare. A gaze that could only inquire one thing. One thing that Phineas never wanted to think about.

"Why is Phineastein here?", he asked again, firm and serious. Jekyll shook his head and smiled eerily, walking towards the boy,

"Y'know something...you're just like him.", Doof remarked chidingly,"The same spark in your eyes, the same taste for knowledge and adventure...the desire to do the impossible." Doofenshmirtz's shadow stretched across Phineas, the man cowering over him greatly. In a way, the words he said insulted the boy,

"I'm nothing like him...", he coldly replied. Jekyll spat out a cackling laugh,

"You would think so, would you? Ha! You're practically one person! If everything that happened to him had happen to you, I wouldn't be surprised if you were shipped to the asylum as well!", he boomed, his laughs bouncing off the walls and beating into Phineas's head. Phineas's face burned brighter with red as he clenched his teeth. His patience was wearing thin and he was at the tip of becoming livid.

"Okay, then. Why are you here, Jekyll!?", he belted at the man. Doof ceased his laughing and stared fiercely at the child before him,"You said you were brought here by Phineastein, right? Were you framed?" Phineas deepened his tone,

"Or are you just as crazy as him?" Without warning, Jekyll kicked the boy hard into the wall; Phineas slammed into his back and he grunted in pain. He tried to run, but Doof was already one step ahead. He pinned the boy's arm harshly into the wall and looked him square into the face,

"Let's just say that I like to keep that story to myself.", he hissed into Phineas's ear. Phineas tried his best to show no fear,

"Tell me what happened.", he demanded, his voice a little shaky,"Why is Phineastein here?" Doofenshmirtz chuckled softly, sending chills up Phineas's spine,

"Oh, Phineas...you _stupid _little boy. Your innocence has completely blinded you from your own naivety.", he grinned evilly,"You haven't got a clue..." Phineas frowned; he wiggled himself free and faced the scientist,

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll find out the truth myself.", he retorted proudly. Jekyll's eyes widened; he took a step back and shook his head,

"The truth can hurt. Sometimes it's best to never uncover it.", he mumbled softly, the grin disappearing from his face. Phineas's brow remained creased,

"It can't hurt if it can help. Everything from Phineastein's past brings me one step closer into stopping him.", he stated,"It's the only way!"

"You can't handle the truth.", Jekyll replied back, his voice cracking slightly.

"Yes I can! I handled it fine when you told me about the fire!"

"Yes, but barely!", Jekyll exclaimed, a sudden familiar scene crossing his mind.

"I don't care! You can't just insist I can't handle anything! I decide what's best for me!", Phineas shouted,"You can't stop me..." Jekyll walked up to the boy, a scowl spreading his face,

"I assure you I can.", he said.

"No!", Phineas cried, backing away,"I have to know! I know what's right!"

"You think everything you know is right!", Doofenshmritz screamed,"But you don't! I've been trying to protect you all these years and the only thing I could do was to shield you from the truth. I'm only doing what's best for you, and that's hiding everything away to keep you safe! If everyone found out, they would take you away! I don't want to lose you, Vanessa!"

Phineas's eyes widened; he took a step back, fear and curiosity spreading through him quickly. At this point, Phineas noticed the tears streaming down Jekyll's face as he stared violently at the child. His stern look slowly softened when he began to realize what he just said. Looking down, he saw his closed fists shaking madly. He unclenched them slowly, his palms vibrantly shaking as tears plummeted onto his skin. Doofenshmirtz closed his eyes and tried to swallow the lump in his throat,

"Get out.", he silently muttered, his words barely audible. Phineas stared, his mouth hanging open as he tried to understand. He tried to reach for him, only for Jekyll to flash a teary eyed glare,

"Go! Leave me!", he screamed, falling to his knees. Phineas ran to the nearest door; he reached for the one in the far right hand corner and ran inside. It was a medical cabinet, rows and rows of treatments, notes, and medicines greeted him as he fell into the narrow space in the middle. It was dark; the only light was resided with the stars and crescent moon reflecting from the ceiling window. Phineas calmed his beating heart and laid himself uncomfortably on the wooden floor.

"I want to know the truth.", he told himself softly. But his heart denied every thought of it. His eyelids began to droop; he decided to sleep it off until the morning. As he began to drift off, the words of what Jekyll had snapped at him echoed in his head. He called him Vanessa, his own daughter who he loved like no other. And Phineastein's story. If what Jekyll implied was correct, then...

Phineas pushed his thoughts away. Instead, he embraced the slumber, fearing for the nightmares to slowly infect inside his mind. A sudden noise accompanied him as Phineas began to fall asleep. It was the sound of Jekyll Doofenshmirtz, sobbing.

* * *

**A/N**

**Well...wasn't that the most depressing thing you read in your life. But don't worry, there's more...**

**You only know half of Phineastein's story; yep, it's gonna be a tear fest.**


	11. Perry's Discovery

Once Phineastein entered his grand nephew's room, he locked the door tight and proceeded to the desk in the corner. Muttering, he grabbed a pencil and a piece of scrap paper from his pocket and waited for his ideas to flood out of his twisted mind,

"Alright, Phineastein.", he said, quite excitedly,"This is it. Time to have a little fun..." A sly grin slithered onto his face. He already knew the premise of his idea, but there were still the kinks to work out,

"I could...no, that won't-Or maybe I...Gah, no! It's too complicated!" Minutes passed and small piles of crumbled pieces of paper had littered the floor. He tapped the eraser against his cheek thoughtfully,

"I just need a way to control them. Training all of them would take months!", he exclaimed, angrily throwing the pencil. It landed with a clink on a small binder in the bottom shelf of the desk. Raising his brow, the young scientist pulled it out and examined it curiously. Inside was a gateway to the wonders of inventions; blueprints, notes, and prototypes of everything his nephew had done was sitting in the palm of his hands. He grinned,

"I'm just going to borrow this, if that's all right with you Phineas.", he uttered to himself smugly as he got off the chair,

"Use whatever you want, Phineastein!", the deranged child responded in his nephew's chipper voice,"I'm in a totally different time period so there's no chance of stopping you! Get creative!" Phineastein chuckled madly under his breath; he quickly made his way downstairs, the binder of ideas slipping under his tiny arms. He stopped,

"Hm...where am I going to perform these activities?", he whispered. He hid the binder behind his back and innocently went into the kitchen, where his mother was making lunch,

"Mom?"

"Yes, Phineas?", Linda acknowledged, spreading peanut butter on the soft bread,

"We...have a basement right?", Phineastein asked awkwardly,"Or a cellar perhaps?" Linda turned around and raised her brow,

"Yes, we do have a basement Phineas. We've had one ever since we moved here.", she responded.

"Oh! Duh!", Phineastein played, slapping his head,"Thank you!" He left his mother to tend lunch and began scouring around the house. He went down the nearby hallway and opened every door along the way. After several attempts, he found a door which led to a dark stairway,

"I assume this is it.", Phineastien guessed. He climbed down the stairs and jumped towards the ground floor. Phineastein frowned; the space was too cramped, and really weird appliances took up half the room. Phineastein noticed a door on the other side; he opened it gingerly, peeked his head in and eagerly squeaked. The room was perfect. It was completely empty and it was big enough to fit the entire contraption inside. And judging by the dust and cobwebs hanging from the ceiling, his nephew's parents had left the room abandoned. Phineastein jumped up and down,

"Ha, ha! Yes, yes!" His chuckles died down as he flipped through the binder,

"I know what I'm gonna do today.", he stated, his trademark grin forming on his lips.

* * *

"Hey, Mum. Have you seen Phineas?", Ferb asked curiously while eating his sandwich. Perry, who was taking a nap, peered an eye open as he eavesdropped,

"He's in the basement.", Linda replied, cleaning the dishes,"I told him lunch was ready but he didn't come up. He's busy doing something down there though." Ferb raised his brow,

"What's he doing?"

"He's probably fixing your bikes; I don't know how you lost both of your tires, but according to Candace it had something to do with rockets.", she told her step-son, rolling her eyes of the memory. Ferb blushed,

"Oh. Yeah...right.", he mumbled,"Well, I'm going to check on him." Ferb got up from the table and proceeded downstairs. Perry followed quietly,

"Bring his food down there! I don't want him skipping lunch.", Linda advised. Ferb nodded and carried the plate of sandwiches down the basement stairs. A flickering light glowed from the crack underneath the door, in which Phineastein was hard at work on his project. Ferb and Perry crept up to it and slightly knocked,

"Uh, Phineas? Mum made lunch! It's grilled cheese!", Ferb announced, raising his voice over the supposed noise of a blow torch going off. Phineastein didn't answer; Ferb looked down at Perry, the platypus shrugged. Ferb knocked again,

"Phineas? Hello?" No reply followed. Ferb began to turn the handle,

"Don't come in! Don't come in!", Phineastein shrieked nervously. Ferb's hand slipped off the knob,

"Why not?", he replied, a bit irritated.

"It's a surprise! For the celebration coming up!", Phineastein answered.

"Oh...Well, can I help..."

"No!", the scientist cried,"No, I can't let you see it! Not yet!"

"Oh...okay.", Ferb muttered,"Well, I'll leave your food here then." He placed the plate down,

"See ya...I guess." Ferb started to walk off, looking back suspiciously; Perry watched with a stern look on his face. He followed on his four legs as he said,

"Ferb...Something's not right here." Ferb looked down at his pet,

"I know. Phineas would never exclude me from projects." Perry jumped onto the railing and nodded,

"Exactly. Whatever he's working on in there, it must be something important.", he informed the boy. Ferb shrugged,

"Well, this _is_ Phineas's project; I have nothing to do with it apparently, and if it's a surprise then I won't go snooping around." Perry shook his head,

"No, you want to find out. I know how curious you two can be.", he remarked. Ferb rubbed his shoulder hesitantly, not saying a word.

"C'mon, bud. What's wrong?", the platypus confessed. Ferb sighed furiously as the two began climbing the stairs,

"I don't know what it is! For some reason, Phineas seems...off. He's not acting like himself!", he cried. He opened the door back into the hallway,

"How so?", Perry asked, a bit concerned.

"He's been very quiet all day, he keeps looking at me funny, the way he talks, his smile, it's-ugh!", Ferb belted out, his hands flying in the air. Perry smirked slightly,

"Okay, okay. I didn't need a whole list."

"My point is...Phineas is acting funny. I've been trying to find out why, but it's hard to when he's hiding from me.", Ferb explained.

"Maybe it's puberty kicking in.", Perry joked. Ferb rolled his eyes,

"Ha, ha."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, I can talk to him.", Perry suggested. Ferb chuckled as he crossed his arms,

"Good luck with that. I won't be surprised if he sleeps down there." Perry smiled amusingly,

"He has to come out sooner or later." Ferb sighed,

"Alright.", he said as he began walking away,"Keep a close eye on him."

"I always do.", Perry replied with a nod. With that, Ferb went upstairs, leaving Perry alone in the corridor. The secret agent turned to go back into the basement, but halted when he heard footsteps charging up the stairs. He hid behind the wall and watched as Phineastein rushed by, his forehead sweaty and his hands bruised. He fled up to his room as Perry eyed him curiously. He returned his gaze towards the basement, a burning curiosity washing over him. The platypus made no hesitation when he made his way down; when he reached the floor, he slowly crept up to the open door. Once he went inside, his eyes struck him with awe.

In the corner of the room was the invention his boy was working on. Perry was surprised that he was still impressed after all these years, but they never fail to amaze him. The creation, to simply put, were two giant electric rods, sparking intensely. There were wheels on the bottom base of the machine, giving it mobility. Perry rubbed his beak,

"What are you up to, Phineas...", he wondered to himself as he noticed the work desk behind him. Blueprints, notes, and sketches were scattered around;Perry picked up a print and examined it curiously,

"Once the chip is inserted into the desired animal, the signals of the rods will bounce back into the animal's nerves and subconscious. Giving total control over the creature's every move and action. ", he read aloud. Perry examined the sketches underneath the prompt; they were strange creatures, unknown of this world. They looked angry, blood thirsty, almost livid enough to destroy anything in its path. Perry flipped over through the rest of the notes and his heart dropped; words like, "destruction", "vengeance", "pain", and "control" were scribbled all over a blank empty page. He dropped the paper and stood back in shock. He scoured through the messy pile nervously, hoping to see if his assumptions were just paranoid guesses. His paw hit against something hard and small; he lifted a few of the stacks and saw the chip. Perry gasped as he picked it up, his paws shaking,

"Calm down, Perry. I'm sure he has a perfectly, logical explanation...", he reassured himself. But he couldn't be so sure after reading the word 'destruction' in his owner's penmanship. Footsteps came marching down the stairs. Perry frantically hid behind the door; he watched quietly as Phineastein marched into the room, his arms holding a crate of items and his eyes dashing around, as if was looking for something. Perry frowned,

"Looking for something, Phineas?", he retorted from behind. Phineastein didn't jump; he turned around, smiling like always,

"Oh! There you are, Perry! I've been looking everywhere for you!", he cried happily, setting the down the box. Perry remained stern, walking towards the boy,

"I see you already found my little project. Just don't tell the others, I want to keep this a secret still.", Phineastein said with a wink.

"I won't.", Perry reassured him,"So...what exactly is that?", he asked the boy, trying to keep himself calm. Perry hopped onto the desk; Phineastein flinched slightly, though his smile remained,

"Sorry!", he shook his head and zipped his lips,"Can't tell you yet. It'll ruin the surprise!" Perry, with his back turned, pretended to sort through the notes on the desk,

"Can I guess?", Perry asked, his stealth and senses ready. Phineastein's smiled disappeared; from his pocket, he pulled out a syringe filled with sedation serum. He quietly crept up to the pet,

"It's the last thing you'll ever guess, but shoot.", he intimidated. Perry pretended to think as he picked up the chip,

"Well...I'm guessing this chip is connected to those rods somehow. Sending currents to and fro like a system."

"Correct.", Phineastein said, inching closer and closer.

"These drawings indicate that it has to do with animals, like me.", Perry told him, staring at a piece of paper. It had a sketch of a platypus on it, with razor teeth and claws. Perry felt nauseous as Phineastein smiled eerily,

"You're good at this...What's you're third guess?" The mad scientist held the syringe and aimed it at Perry's back.

"I think you're not my kid.", Perry remarked coldly. Before Phineastein could react, Perry swatted away the syringe with his tail, sending it flying across the floor. Phineastein lunged for the platypus, but the agent was too quick. He kicked the boy in the chest and sent him slamming onto his back. He grunted with pain as his body hit the floor; he tried to rise, but Perry locked his body down onto his,

"I completely underestimated you. Well done.", Phineastein said with a smile. Perry dug his knees into the boy's spine,

"This isn't all I can do.", Perry warned through gritted teeth,"Who are you?! Tell me the truth if you want to live to see tomorrow." Phineastein started to chuckle evilly; his insane laughter made Perry's brow soften as he stared uncomfortably at the child,

"What!? What's so funny?", Perry sternly said. Phineastein snickered,

"You really don't know who I am?" He continued laughing insanely,

"How many evil versions of your owner do you know?", Phineastein said, his eyes dancing with madness. The realization hit Perry harder than a foot to the stomach,

"No...", he gasped through nervous breaths.

"Yes sir!", Phineastein cried,"Tis I! Phineas's many great grand uncle, Dr. Phineastein!" Perry felt numb; he couldn't breathe as the shock coursed through his body. Phineastein took the chance and kicked the platypus off his chest. Perry slammed against the wall, groaning in pain. He shook himself out of it and stood back up,

"But, h-how?", he stuttered nervously. Phineastein swayed on his feet,

"Oh, it was simple really. After Phineas so kindly handed me the time traveling compass blueprints back in June, I had this idea being sorted out for months."

"Where's Phineas!", Perry screamed, now furious. Phineastein chuckled,

"In the last place you'll look. No bother saving him...he's probably just as sane as I am by now.", he hissed at the platypus. Perry charged and slammed Phineastein into the wall, his arm pressing against his neck. Perry's brown irises fumed with rage as he raised his fist to punch the boy. Phineastein merely chuckled,

"Honestly, Perry. You think you could just hurt me so easily. You're conscious would never forgive you...", he intimidated. Perry knew he was right. He looked exactly like Phineas, he was toying with his mind. Perry's fist shook as he tried to remember that this was the wicked version of his kid. Phineastein enjoyed this game; his smile disappeared and he replaced it with fear and mercy,

"Perry, no! It's me, Phineas! Don't hurt me!", Phineastein begged. Perry looked away, tears burning his eyes,

"STOP IT!", the platypus screamed, his throat clumping into a knot. Phineastein kept the act up,

"Perry, don't! I love you! Remember?", he friendly told the platypus. The platypus tried with all his might to resist,

"Please! Perry, I'm you're owner. Trust me!", Those words made Perry succumb to his act. He lowered his fists, tears streaming down his face as he did so.

"You're so weak.", Phineastein mocked as he flung Perry into the wall. His head banged against the concrete, the agent moaned painfully as the room spun around. Phineastein quickly grabbed the syringe from the floor and raced towards the platypus. He locked Perry's arms together; he thrashed and wrestled, but once Phineastein stuck the needle into Perry's skin, it was too late. Perry's muscles relaxed as the drug took hold. The world became blurry and Perry felt his eyelids droop.

"You won't mind if I made some alterations on you. But I guess your input wouldn't matter anyway.", Phineastein coldly uttered. Mad laughter followed as Perry's mind fought to stay awake. The drug was too strong, the platypus's ceased his resistance and went limb in Phineastein's arms. The boy giggled insanely as he carried the unconscious animal to a medical table, which was hidden behind the machine. He strapped him in and quickly rushed to his box of supplies that he had earlier. He opened it and rummaged through; he pulled several beakers and various chemical ingredients from the stash and rushed to the desk. He flung all the papers and blueprints away, having them land swiftly on the floor, resulting in a piled mess.

Mixing instruments and other tools Phineastein had brought were carefully organized in separate holders and stands once he pulled them out. The scientist produced a small burner and placed the beaker on top. He lit the bottom furiously and quickly got to work on the serum. Phineastein took a few extracts of a blue liquid and poured them into the beaker, the chemical sizzling as it hit the bottom of the container. He mixed a red chemical into the mixture, resulting the concoction to turn to purple. He stirred together other colorful liquids, added a dash of herbs and sometimes a few monster intestines that he had saved from his lab back home,

"Good thing I brought all this.", Phineastein mumbled to himself. He stirred all the ingredients into the beaker once more, turning the serum into a dark grey. The boy was pleased; he wasn't good at potion making, but after an old ally had taught him the basics, Phineastein could whip up a brew in ten minutes flat.

"Just one more thing to do...", he said with a sly grin, turning his gaze over to the drugged platypus. Taking a small needle, he strode over to Perry, his hand shaking anxiously. Carefully, Phineastein slightly pricked Perry's finger, a few drops of blood sliding down the thin needle. Phineastein then yanked a small chunk of Perry's teal fur; the pet murmured and stirred slightly, but he did not wake. Phineastein rushed to the work station and added Perry's DNA to the concoction. The serum boiled and rumbled, until it glowed with a particular shade of lime green. Phineastein giggled madly to himself,

"I did it. Heh, heh, I did it!", he proclaimed, tugging on his red hair. Phineastein produced an empty syringe from the box and inserted the finished serum. He crept up to the platypus, potion in hand, and eyes as wide as the moon itself. The boy made no hesitation; he inserted the syringe into Perry's skin and the serum began to course through the pet's veins. It took a few minutes, put once the syringe was empty, Perry began to thrash and bang in his restraints. Phineastein jumped back, a gleaming psychotic smile pasting his face as he watched hopefully. Perry growled and continued to wrestle, his mouth foaming with spit, his veins visibly pulsing blood into his head. And that was when he changed.

It started with his fur. The fun, eye popping, unique color of teal grew into a darker and uglier shade. The fur itself grew shaggy, the hair swaying on the platypus's arms and legs as he wrestled to break free. Claws slowly bared from his paws, the venom spurs he never used had suddenly sprouted from his hind feet. His teeth shifted into pointy knives, Perry growled with agony. His eyes turned a bright shade of yellow, almost as if they were glowing. More hair covered over him, making him appear wild and monstrous. His tail twitched unstably, turning dark black as electric currents coursed through it from beginning to end. Then all at once, the platypus was still. His heart beating fast, sweat beating down his body as he tried to catch his breath. Phineastein couldn't contain his excitement any longer; he grinned insanely as he pressed the chip into the back of Perry's head,

"You're mine now...", he whispered. He locked the chip into place; a buzz of the signals reached into the platypus's brain and it was done. The creature snapped it's jaw and growled angrily, his mind only centered on killing and destroying. Phineastein belted out the biggest evil cackle he had in years. He hugged himself tightly, rewarding himself with his greatest accomplishment.

Perry the Platypus was gone, and in its place was a bloodthirsty monster.

* * *

**A/N**

**It's a good thing Perry is in safe hands. I thought there was a psycho in this story or something.**

**Pfft. **

**Special thanks to Zak Saturday for the idea! I just brought it to life...**


End file.
